A Love Song
by Melya Liz
Summary: Sequel to A Tall Tower I want to sing,there's nothing more in the world I want. When I sing I feel like I can do anything. So why do my sisters always warn me to never tell my Stepmother about my singing?–Snow white based longer sumery inside- Mokubaxoc
1. Dear Mommy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did I'm sure I would be rich and these wouldn't be on fanfiction. **

**INPORTANT: For anyone who is a first time reader, this is the third fanfic is a series. If you go to my profile page, the first story is called "A Red Rose" and the second is "A Tall Tower." **

**SUMMARY/SPOILERS of the other two stories (in case you're too lazy to read them):**

**The stories are based mostly around Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Ryou Bakura. As well as my three OC's Emi, Mir, and Gwyn, who are all sisters. Since this is the last story, it's mostly going to be about Gwyn. **

**A Red Rose: (Based on Beauty and the Beast) Emi's father lost her in a bet when he was trying to win her a beautiful rose necklace in a poker game. Emi ended up having to work for Seto Kaiba, who had her tutoring Mokuba until they could find him a new tutor. She then ends up working for KaibaCorp because they needed someone to fill a position. Emi's father dies and her step-mother tries to send her away. Emi comes back when Seto gets trapped in an old hologram program. **

**A Tall Tower: (Based on Rapunzel) Because Emi is working hard at KaibaCorp, her sister Mir is getting the brunt of their step-mother's tempers. Manon (their step-mother) keeps locking her in a room on the top floor. Mir soon convinces her friend Ryou to climb up some sheets and play card games with her. Soon Mir hears about a plot that Manon is trying to help overthrow KaibaCorp with some evil businessmen (the Big 5). Mir follows them to their hide out, and while trying to save Ryou she is blinded. **

**During these two stories Gwyn (the youngest) has been in a play at a comedy theater where she put on her first show. **

**NOTE: I want to thank all my faithful reviewers! You guys are my inspiration and the reason there is a third story! I really can't put into words how amazing you all are! **

**Now, on to the beginning of the end… and don't worry people this will be finished AND I will try my hardest to make it as fulfilling as possible! **

**Edit: Thanks to Kit everything is all edited up! I LOVE YOU GIRL! **

"_**Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"**_

_**~Snow White**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Dear Mommy, _

_My name is Gwendolyn _Hidenka_. I'm 15 and I'm in high school – _

"Hey, Gwyn, my pencil just broke, can I borrow one of yours?"

Gwyn looked up from her notebook, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Mokuba sat next to her holding up a broken pencil for her to see, an apologetic smile on his face. Gwyn tried hard not to laugh as she dug around her desk for another pencil.

"Here."

"Thanks, I owe you one," Mokuba said, winking at her. Gwyn could feel her cheeks warming up. Biting her lip, she forced herself to look down at her notebook, wishing she could think of something witty to say back. Of course nothing came out; sometimes she wondered if she was even related to her sisters Emi and Mir.

"Mr. Kaiba, I do believe I said we were quietly going to write in our journals." Their teacher stood sternly in the front of the classroom, arms folded, glaring at the boy. Mokuba winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Woops, my bad."

Several girls behind him giggled. Gwyn went back to her writing.

_Our English/Creative Writing teacher said to pick someone and write to that person each day. Basically we're supposed to write whatever comes to mind. It's supposed to help us express ourselves. I'm not very good at this creative stuff but I'm sure it'll be fun. Our teacher said we weren't going to read them out loud so we can put anything we want in them. As long as we treat it if you were talking to someone every day. Well I'm bad at talking to people but I thought since I've never really got to know you I'd write to you._

Gwyn glanced over at Mokuba who was scribbling quickly in his notebook. A girl behind him tapped him on the back. When he turned around she just went back to writing, giggling. Mokuba shrugged and went back to work.

_Mokuba is my best friend, along with Chiro and Cam, of course, but I only see them at drama while I see Mokuba _every_ day. About a year or so ago Sissy talked Seto into having Mokuba go to school instead of having him be tutored. I sometimes think that Seto will do anything Sissy asks. But, as I'm sure you know, Sissy won't ask for just anything. She hates people doing things for her. Mir says it's annoying but I think it might be a good thing, it keeps Seto on his toes. Kind of like Bakura keeps Mir on her toes. _

At this Gwyn paused to laugh. Even with her blindness Mir still got as flustered as ever around Ryou. Noticing her laughing, Mokuba, who was having a hard time focusing, leaned over trying to see what she was writing. Quickly Gwyn covered her notebook with her arm, shaking her head. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at her. Gwyn giggled again as she went back to writing.

_Mir has been going to this doctor every week and they are going to operate on her eyes soon. She seems pretty calm about the whole thing, for being blind and all. I know you're watching over us from Heaven, but please keep an extra eye on Mir, she needs it. In fact you can take all your attention from me onto her since nothing ever happens to me. _

The girl next to Mokuba leaned over, whispering to him. Gwyn glanced up for a moment as the girl put her hand on Mokuba's. The young boy slowly pulled his hand away, saying something that made the girl laugh. Gwyn felt her stomach knot up. Biting her lip, she forced herself to go back to her notebook.

_Well nothing that bad anyway. Right now I have been good and busy. My first play was a hit, we even got asked to perform it in one of the major theaters. Lots of rich people came and I even got asked to be in one of their plays! I'm not sure if I will since I like our group but, maybe the group of us can do it together. Cam's mom was saying something about that so it might be fun. Who knows. _

RING! Gwen almost jumped when the bell went off. Next to her Mokuba laughed. "Hey, want to study at my place? We could order pizza and bread sticks." Gwyn nodded excitedly, getting up and gathering her books, shoving them into her large school bag. After she had shouldered the heavy bag, she turned to follow after Mokuba – who was already halfway to the door. She hadn't taken more than a few steps before she tripped. Behind her she heard one of the girls snicker, "What's the matter, princess? Your gracefulness fail you?" Gwyn stood up and – once again – shouldered her bag, not even bothering to look back. When she met Mokuba, the black-haired boy's smile faded slightly at the sight of Gwyn's red face.

"Something wrong?"

Gwyn nodded her head, making herself smile. "I'm _really_ hungry."

"OH ME TOO! Let's go!" Reaching out to take her hand, Mokuba led her out to his limo.

* * *

Emi sighed, leaning back in her chair, rubbing her temples. Stacks of papers littered her desk. She had been taking classes to become a better… whatever it was she did. This meant that she had even MORE work to do than before. "Someday I'll just get married and never have to worry about any of this. Or maybe I could run away and live in a small house by the sea and work at a grocery store! Now THAT sounds like a relaxing idea. With all this money I'm making I should be able to buy a small house pretty soon." Speaking of relaxing, in came in the king of un-relaxation.

"We have a problem."

"Nice to see you to, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto glared at her for a moment, then went back to the paper he was looking at. Behind him, Roland shook his head. Emi wondered how the older man had been working with Seto for so long. But she had seen stranger things here at KaibaCorp. "The Siyonda Company says they will sell us a bunch of their new 3D sound prototypes if we let the boss's daughter work here for a few months."

Emi raised an eyebrow, giving Seto's second man a skeptical look. "Why would he WANT his daughter to work? If I was the father of a really rich company I wouldn't see the need to have my only daughter work."

"There's more to this than you think."

"There always is with you, Seto."

"What happened to _Mr. Kaiba_?"

"Sorry, _Mr_. _Kaiba_, what do **you** think is going on?"

"I don't know, maybe she's going to spy on the company."

Roland shook his head. "According to Mr. Shyn, his daughter has never had to work a day in her life and he wants to show her the value of what his hard work had done for her."

"Oh, it's one of those father/daughter life lesson things."

"Did your father ever do that with you?"

"No, he was never around long enough to know if I needed life lessons or not. However, I'm pretty sure I got them with his blunder of a bet." At this last remark. Emi glanced at Seto, who just acted as if he hadn't caught the vague reference to the reason why she'd first started working for him.

"We'll talk about this later in the car ride back, for now just show her around."

"Wait, she's here!"

"In the waiting room."

Suddenly, the reason Seto had even bothered to come to Emi's office all made sense. He wanted to dump the "problem child" on her lap, since he seemed to think she was good with people. Sighing, Emi stood up. "I have a ton of papers to file."

"I'll get someone else to do it for you."

"Ok… but you owe me one."

"That's funny."

Chuckling to herself, Emi walked out to the waiting room while Seto and Roland went back to work. The waiting room was like everything else is KaibaCorp: professional and up-to-date. Right now the waiting room was styled with white walls and several pictures with odd shapes that were different colors. The couches were a cream color that looked out large picture windows.

Sitting on one of these modern couches was a pretty, slim bleach-blonde. From her posture, Emi could instantly tell this girl was from good breeding. When the model-like woman turned to see Emi, she smiled with a row of perfectly white teeth.

"Hello," the woman said, her hazel green eyes sizing Emi up. This feeling of being a stock animal was not unlike the same feeling Emi had gotten when she had first met Seto. Only this time she now felt like she was always being sized up as competition.

_All rich people must be alike,_ Emi thought to herself as she smiled back at the girl. "Hi, I'm Emiko Hidenka and I'll be showing you around today."

The woman's smile faltered slightly as she put a perfectly manicured hand on her chest. "Oh, there must be some mistake, I was told Seto Kaiba was supposed to show me around."

Emi almost laughed at the thought of Seto giving ANYONE a tour of his company. "Oh I'm sorry, Set— Mr. Kaiba is really busy right now. I'm sure you'll meet him later."

The woman gave a small twinkling laugh as if Emi had just said something really stupidly funny. "Oh we've already met…"

"Oh, ok." Emi silently wondered why she cared if Seto showed her around if she had already met her. Who would WANT to have to be with the scary CEO more than they had to be, especially since they had _already met._ "Well if you follow me, I'll show you where you will be working… uhhh I don't think I got your name."

"Oh of course, Tamarey Shyn." Tamarey held out her hand as if she wanted Emi to kiss it. Emi took the rich girl's hand and shook it.

"Ok, Tamarey, follow me."

Emi wasn't sure what to tell Seto as they drove back. Tamarey was definitely a strange one. A rich girl who was used to getting what she wanted. Emi was almost 90% sure that this new girl would NOT get along well with Seto. After all, Seto didn't get along very well with many people and the number of rich people he got along with was even smaller. Emi didn't get to muse over the new worker much before Seto started storming her with his questions.

"Tell me what she is like, what does she want?"

"Why didn't you show her around instead if you wanted to know what she was like?"

"You care more about people and who they are."

"You're just scared of her."

"That doesn't even deserve a reply, I just don't want to give her or her father any satisfaction in this stupid request."

"And talking to her will give them satisfaction?"

Seto didn't reply, suddenly interested in what he was working on. This always signified he was done with the conversation. Silence enveloped the car. Emi didn't care; she was used to it by now. Looking out the window her, thoughts went to her sisters and what they were going to do that night.

"We are having roast duck for dinner, should I let the cook make some for three or four more?"

Emi shook her head. "Thanks, but we are going to have girls night tonight." Seto nodded. Silence again. Emi looked up at Seto as he worked. Something had been bothering her for a while; she had tried to talk to Seto about it several times now but always lost the nerve. But this time was different; she was determined to say what she was thinking even if she didn't get the answer she wanted. "Seto?"

"Yes?"

"What are we?"

Seto was looking up at her from his laptop through his thick brown hair, an unsure frown on his face. Emi had been acting slightly strange lately, always starting a conversation then veering off into a completely different direction. It had been frustrating because he never knew what she was trying to get at. Seto liked to be in control of things and hated it when people confused him. Emi was the queen of confusing him. So when she had asked her question he was determined to find out what was bothering her. However, now that she had spoken he wasn't quite sure what she meant or wanted.

"We are humans working on comp—"

"No!" Emi said, trying hard not to laugh at his cluelessness –not that she was that surprised. "What kind of relationship are we in? I mean, you kissed me once, we are together all the time…"

"Well, we happen to work together."

"Well, we happen to eat together as well, or do you have roast duck with Roland, too?"

"Well, you're not having roast duck either."

"That's not the point."

"I don't know, do we need to put a label on it?"

"I guess not. I just don't want to do something wrong…"

"You're not."

End of conversation. Or it was for Emi. She had guessed something like this would happen. She had been doing a lot of thinking about it all and really she was ok with it. As long as Seto admitted that they didn't have a name for their relationship she knew she didn't have to worry about anything either. While she still wasn't sure their relationship was just nothing, she had this conversation to come back to if they had some argument relating to this type of thing. And they really had only kissed once, and they had both been stressed and drunk. So it didn't count for much. So it didn't matter….

Seto, on the other hand, was different. Since Emi had been thinking about this for a while now, she was ok with the outcome; this was the first time Seto had thought about it. He had never had any friends let alone a girlfriend, so he wasn't sure what the right procedure was. After all, you can't just jump into something like that; dedication wasn't something you take lightly. Then again, weren't they already acting like they were dating, as Emi had pointed out? Seto turned and looked at Emi, who was looking out the window, lost in her own thoughts. He was going to have to give this whole conversation further thought.

* * *

"You ready to go?"

Mir smiled at the sound of Ryou's voice "Yep!" Standing up, she could feel Ryou hovering over her as if she was going to fall down and break. He had been acting this way for a while now; at first it had really bugged her how he would dote over her as if she were a china doll. However, she had long since gotten use to it and now just let him take care of her without much fight. Taking her hand, Ryou was just leading her out when Satra's voice rang out.

"HEY! Before you go, my mom wants to know if you'll be coming over Friday. We're having an all-you-can-eat BBQ! Oh, and you're invited, too, Ryou."

"Sounds good, Satra, I'll let Emi know."

Since the first time Mir had met Satra, the strawberry blonde had become more animated and comfortable in public. Satra had soon become good friends with the "Duel Monster gang," as Mir called them. Satra was even trying to learn the rules of the popular game Duel Monsters, though she wasn't very good at it. But despite her popularity and new friends, the bubbly girl always told Mir that she was her best friend. 'Bestest of all bests!'

"So what do you call this?" The walk back had been a silent one until Ryou had spoken. Mir could tell something had been bothering Ryou lately, and while she had tried to ask him about it, he hadn't really given her a reason. So now that he was—hopefully—starting to open up, she wanted to try her hardest not to mess this up. Of course, she had NEVER been good with relationships. Well more like she had never had them, so she wasn't even sure if she WAS any good. Of course, Satra seemed to adore her, but then, Satra was just strange.

"Call what?"

"Our relationship."

Yep she was right, why had she even bothered to ask? Slowly she found Ryou's hand and squeezed it, trying to relay her feeling through her touch. Of course that didn't work. So much for actions speak louder than words. Who were these liars and why did they spin that crap? Taking a deep breath, she spoke, silently praying she wouldn't say the wrong thing. "You're the guy tell me."

"Well, I would like to be your boyfriend—" There was that silent "but" at the end of his sentence.

"But?"

"I… I just don't want…"

"Me? Like this? That's fine, we could talk about this after the operation."

"NO! MIR! No! I'm not even sure I can live without you… and THAT'S what scares me."

Mir frowned, completely confused now. "I… I'm… I feel the same way. In fact, you're such a big part of my life I can't even imagine my life without you. I would never hurt you, Ryou," Mir muttered, trying to find the right words. They sounded all scripted and straight out of some SUPER cheesy story book. Mentally she kicked herself. This was stupid! Why were they even talking about this?

Ryou sighed, and Mir could feel his body growing more and more tense. This wasn't good. Wasn't it supposed to go the other way? When you admitted your feelings you were relieved. You were supposed to feel free, not more confused. "I'm not worried about you hurting me—" his voice trailed off.

"Then what is it?"

"I…"

"Ryou, Look we don't have to date or anything if you don't feel comfortable with that." Mir took a deep breath. What would Emi do at a time like this? "I mean, it's not like we have kissed or anything… I just don't want to lose you or anything. Maybe we are just better as good friends."

"But… I…" He paused, gathering his thoughts, and Mir waited. She was going to wait until she got to the bottom of this. No more talking, just listening. "Ok." Or not, why wasn't he telling her? What was wrong? Frowning, Mir promised herself she would ask Emi when they had dinner. Maybe her older sister would have some insight. "So, what are you and your sisters having for dinner?"

Mir forced out a laugh, trying to make the mood light. "I have no idea. I'm surprised we even have any food at home since Seto has been feeding us every night."

* * *

Manon sat in her large arm chair, a cigarette in her mouth as she looked outside. Laughing could be heard as Mir and Ryou walked up. Taking a deep drag, Manon frowned, letting the smoke drift out of the open window as she brooded. She had been working at a night club for about a year now. It wasn't as glamorous as her job as an award-winning stage actress but it paid the bills. Bills that she shouldn't have to worry about.

Letting out an annoyed growl, Manon picked up a crumpled newspaper that lay beside her and opened it. The slow puffs of smoke started to grow into a steady stream until there was a large gray cloud around the newspaper looking a lot like a storm cloud. A picture of Gwyn smiled back at her step-mother from the cover of the paper. The headline read "**The fairest of them all**" in bold caption like it meant to taunt Manon. The article was even worse; it spoke of the youngest Hidenka girl as if she was some sort of prodigy.

"Don't let this young girl's size fool you. Gwyn Hidenka has a powerhouse voice that far surpasses even her step-mother at her prime. This young high school girl still has years to develop her voice and is already stunning audiences all around Japan." Growling, Manon bit down on her cigarette, causing it to break. Crumpling the paper, she threw it toward the waistbasket. The wad of paper hit the rim then fell to the floor, much to Manon's further annoyance. What else could do wrong today?

Spitting out her cigarette, Maron dumped it into the ashtray, growling some more. Life just wasn't fair. And why did it have to be that little brat? Of all people in the whole damn town? She HATED Gwyn, hated her with every fiber of her being. Of those three girls her dead husband had dumped on her, Gwyn was the one she couldn't stand to even think about. It was easy with Emi, she was older and they had always had a mutual understanding. Mir was hard and definitely got under Manon's skin, but because Mir was so outspoken, Manon had a reason to punish the middle girl. But Gwyn… sweet, innocent, stupid Gwyn! She couldn't really describe WHY she hated the girl so much, maybe it was because she was so perfect, or maybe it was because she looked so much like her dead mother Rakina. Or maybe it was just all those little things that Gwyn did every day that just set Manon off. And now this! It was too much to handle. How come someone so stupid and void of personality get so popular? She wasn't even that good for Lord's sake! People's taste sure had done down since Manon's rein.

But this wasn't the end. "No," Manon mumbled, standing up and throwing the paper in the trash. She would put an end to this madness, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Master Mokuba, Miss Gwyn."

"Your lunch is in the lounge."

"Thanks, come on, Gwyn, let's go."

Gwyn nodded to Mokbua, then flashed the maids a smile, waving at them all as Mokuba dragged her to the lounge. It still took them several moments to walk down the hall to their destination because all the servants wanted to welcome the teens home and see how their day at school had been. Gwyn ate it up; she loved hearing all the latest gossip and news from each and every servant. She had never been popular in school—more like hated— so having so many people who wanted to talk to her got her very excited.

"Gosh, you sure are popular around here," Mokuba mumbled as they finally made it into the lounge. Dumping their books onto the floor, Gwyn sat down on the couch straightening out her skirt, nodding shyly.

"I love it here, everyone's so nice."

Mokuba shrugged as he served both of them their lunch, the usual: pizza and bread sticks. Taking a bite of his food, he chewed it thoughtfully, eyeing her. His gaze was so intense it made Gwyn shiver. Emi had dubbed it the _Kaiba_ stare; there really was no other way to describe it. You just had to sit and wait to see what was on their mind. Finally, the young boy swallowed and spoke.

"It wasn't always like this. When our step-father was around it was kind of scary around here. I used to spend all my days in my room. I was only allowed to see Seto half an hour a day—if he was good—and during meals."

Gwyn's amethyst eyes grew wide with shock and pity. The very idea of not being able to see her sisters was like the worst punishment possible. "I…I'm sorry." Mokuba shrugged off her sympathy.

"It was better than the orphanage… I guess."

Gwyn looked down at her half eaten pizza. "Is that why Seto is always so… stern?" Mokuba shrugged again, taking a bite of pizza and chewing thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess he just thinks he has to fix everything himself."

"Sounds like Mir and Emi."

"But he's gotten better; I think your sister has helped with that."

Gwyn smiled at the thought of her oldest sister, "She's good at helping others but not so much herself. I think your brother helps her with that." She paused for a moment, chewing. "I guess they help each other!" Mokuba laughed; the idea of Seto willingly helping something seemed funny. This, of course, brought on the image of Emi dragging Seto by the legs, kicking and screaming, "I don't want to help." When he

told Gwyn this, she doubled over, laughing so hard she almost fell off the couch.

* * *

**Well I'm back. Are you all shocked that I am even keeping my promise that I would write a sequel? Well I have gotten this far so now I HAVE to finish! –Looks determinedly off into the middle distance- **

**However I have come to the realization that this might be one of my last fanfictions. BUT before we all shed tears of sorrow (or joy in some cases) I will still do a lot of writing for my Podcast. And I hope some of you will too! If you want information about it go to my Blog. **

**Speaking of the infamous blog there will be some REALLY important information there about this upcoming story as well a contest! So check it out… seriously. **


	2. Nightmares and Daymares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. So there. **

**I can't tell you all how excited I am about all this! Everything is going to start moving SUPER fast after this chapter, I hope it'll be ok. (I'm nervous) **

**Also, like always, I want my reader's option, should Mir's operation go well or should she be blind forever? While I am pretty sure I know what I want, I want to hear what you guys think. After all this story is for all of you –heart- **

"_Oh, that I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood of the embroidery frame!" _

_-Snow White_

_

* * *

_

"Good Evening, Master Seto. Miss Emiko."

"Good evening Crysta, how's your daughter doing?"

"Very well, she'll be home from college next week."

"That's wonderful! I bet you're so excited!"

"Yes. Are you here to pick up Gwyn?"

"Yep! Is my angel around?"

"She's in the game room with Master Mokuba I believe."

"Oh, I hope she isn't being a bad example for Mokuba and not letting him study."

Crysta laughed shaking her head, "Oh PLEASE! If anything it would be the other way around. I can't even imagine Gwyn being a bad influence on _anyone_."

Emi laughed as well then started toward the game room only to be stopped by several other servants.

"Good evening, Master Seto, Miss Emiko."

"Oh Chanca, did you find a dress for the wedding? Drakor, how are you doing today? Tarrence…"

Seto merely nodded toward the servants snaking his arm around Emi's waist pulling her down the hall. Emi giggled lightly as she tried to wriggle out of Seto's iron grip, which tightened with every struggle.

"I can move by myself."

"Not fast enough."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Seto didn't answer as they got to the game room door. Emi just giggled good naturedly at his stern face than opened the door to see Mokuba showing Gwyn how to use the newest KaibaCorp game system worked.

"Just hold this and press this really fast." He put his hand over hers as he explained the moves. Gwyn felt her whole body heat up taking a deep breath she nodded hoping her face wasn't too red. Then looking up at Mokuba she realized how close he was, she was POSATIVE her face was scarlet now.

"uhhhhh…."

"Hey Gwyn"

"SISSY!" Gwyn jumped up and ran to Emi suppressing Mokuba with how fast she moved.

"Showing Gwyn the new shooter console?" Seto asked his brother. Mokuba nodded smiling at his brother. Emi looked down at Gwyn who smiled up at her older sister. Emi smiled back, but her smile was a little different than Gwyn's, a little more, thoughtful?

* * *

"So there's competition in the work place?" Mir asked as she pulled out a few potatoes for Gwyn to start cutting up. Emi had just finished telling her sisters about Tamarey and now Mir was convinced that the only reason Tamarey was there was to steal away Seto from her sister. Emi hadn't even thought about that until Mir had mentioned it, and while it would make sense it seemed VERY unlikely. That stuff only happened in stories and stuff, right? Besides this was SETO KIBA they were talking about, Mr. Screw-the-World.

"Well he can have her if he wants her." Emi shrugged. Both Mir and Gwyn looked at their sister, shocked, a little too shocked, "what?" Mir shrugged.

"We thought that you'd be upset, since you and Seto are going to get hitched soon and everything."

"We are not going to get hitched."

"But you guys kissed." Gwyn whispered as if she was saying something she shouldn't. Emi frowned. There it was again, that stupid kiss.

"We were both tired, stressed, and had been drinking."

Mir shrugged again as if all those weren't good enough, "Alcohol is the best truth serum."

Emi rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to talk about this, "well we did talk about it today." Silence from her sisters. "BUT, he didn't really understand what I was talking about when I mentioned a relationship. I think I'm glad. I don't have time to think about that stuff right now."

There it was again, that silent "_with all the stress of Mir's operation."_ Mir wrinkled her nose. "Why not? What's going on now that you have to think about verses other times?"

"Because Mir, you know me, I'd rather just go the easy way out and not meddle in a relationship." Mir thought this over, and before she could come up with a reply Emi quickly changed the subject.

"What about you and Ryou? He has been walking you home every day. When is he going to make it official?"

"Well…" Mir mumbled. Her sister's froze.

"Wait, he DID ask you to be his girlfriend!" Emi and Gwyn, were on top on Mir so fast she almost fell over. But then girls will be girls and girls love a good love story and these girls were no different.

"No, he did ask if I wanted to but then backed out of it so fast it made my head spin. I'm so confused now." Her blind eyes tried to find where Emi would be standing; she wanted her older sister's option on this. Who would have thought that Mir would EVER be asking Emi for relationship advice? It only seemed like yesterday that Emi was trying to get the brunette to find friends and now Mir was having boy trouble. Go figure.

There was silence, a little too long for Mir. The brunette shifted uncomfortable, "Maybe he just doesn't like me enough." She mumbled playing with a strand of her hair nervously. She had thought about this a lot and while she kept telling herself she was ok with that. But in reality she really wasn't.

Emi sighed that, 'must be wise' sigh she gave when her sisters needed a motherly figure. Most of the time Mir hated it, but this time she was grateful for the way her sister was. "I don't know if it's that Mir. I have a feeling he's scared."

"Scared?"

Emi nodded, "Ryou takes things very seriously, which is funny because you almost never do…"

"Ha. Ha"

"I think that something might be holding him back; A past girlfriend, a family problem, something like that."

"Oh." Mir nodded thinking it over. "I guess that makes sense. Oh the DRAMA" Mir added throwing back her hands dramatically as if throwing away her problems. They all laughed and the tension that seemed to be growing like a storm cloud in the room eased up. Gwyn looked around at her sisters, she loved times like this. When it was just them talking about their lives and helping each other, she always felt like they could overcome any hardship if they were together. In fact, this had been proven so many times in their past that is wasn't hypothetical, it was a reality.

* * *

He woke up screaming, his body covered in a cold sweat. The faint whispers of the nightmares still swimming around him whispering their horrors. He gasped for air as if he had been drowning. Maybe he had been. The dreams never stuck what he had been doing or where he had been left him before he even opened his eyes. There was only one thing that always stuck long after everything else faded. The sound of _his_ laughter.

It was still ringing in his ears as Ryou looked around his room. The world around the white haired boy was calm, as it should be this late at night. But his mind wasn't. The dreams, that laugh, it hadn't been this bad since…since… since **he** had been alive. But he wasn't, he was dead now.

Letting out another breath he didn't know he was holding, Ryou laid his head in his hands trying to push away the nightmares that had been haunting him these past couple of days. He thought he had beaten them, sent them away for good.

But he hadn't and he knew why they were coming back.

Mir

Her operation, she had been the first person in a long time that Ryou had really let in. The first person he thought he could really get to know – maybe even love- without hurting her.

But he was wrong.

He didn't care what everyone said, he knew whose fault it was for her blindness, her trials, all the suffering that she was going through. It killed him to see her try so hard to get back on her feet. Watch how each day was a struggle. It was painful knowing he could only just stand there and watch.

He tried to stay away from her; it was for her own good. But she kept coming back and he didn't have the will to push her away.

So the nightmares persisted.

But to hear her laugh, to see her smile was worth the sleepless nights. His pain he could handle. But could he handle hers? Could he stand and watch her suffer because he was a friend killer? He was so selfish, do damn selfish. He couldn't stand himself.

Laying back Ryou looked up at his ceiling forcing his breathing to steady. He was going to have to tell her soon about his past. He was going to have to open that closet and let those ghosts out soon, before this all went too far.

If it hadn't already.

* * *

Emi typed rapidly on her computer, a stack of papers sat next to her as she quickly tried to sift through them before the end of day. Too much to do with too little time to do it, just another day at KaibaCorp. Not that she had ever minded the work. However, with Mir's operation in a few weeks, Emi found herself growing more and more nervous. She was going to need a dictation soon.

"When are those new prototypes coming in from development? They should have been here an hour ago!"

"If you knew when they were going to come in then why are you asking me?" Emi looked up to see her dictation. Seto was standing in her doorway, his long cape trench coat thingy still flowing from his quick entry. Looking back at her computer screen Emi tried to hide a smile. There were so many things about Seto that made her laugh, his temper tantrums being one of them. Behind him Tamarey poked her head in wondering what was going on. Obviously she was bored since Seto refused to give her any work to do. "Besides" Emi added picking up another file "I'm not in charge of that stuff."

"Well you are going to help me find out what happened, there is going to be a few people unemployed by the end of the day."

"I could do it." Tamarey said, Emi looked up surprised at the sound of the woman's voice. It sounded different… deeper. Now that she looked at her the blonde noticed that Seto's new secretary was also dressed in a rather… tight outfit. The girl under inspection was twirling a strand of her hair looking up at Seto with large blue eyes. Wait weren't they hazel yesterday?

Seto glanced at Tamarey for a moment then back at Emi. Obviously he was not going to take no today. Not that he really took it any day.

"I am going to need a list of the people working on the prototype and you will walk down to their department with me to see what the holdup is."

"Ok, fine, just let me…" Emi said getting up and gathering some papers. However her hands fumbled and all the contents came crashing down onto the floor. Flushed Emi bend down to pick them up hitting her head on her desk. She could hear Tamarey giggling behind Emi as picked up her things, giving herself a paper cut on a folder.

"Stop" Seto's voice was calm as he took her hands and pulled her up. Blinking Emi looked into Seto's sapphire eyes still very flustered. He was studying her face, trying to read her. Gently he brushed her forehead where she had hit herself.

"You're bleeding."

"Am I?" She asked her hand reaching up toward her now throbbing head –funny how when you know something is bleeding it hurts more- wincing at the pain when she touched it feeling blood.

"Don't touch it." Seto mumbled as if he were talking to a child.

"Miss Shyn, go get a first aid kit." Emi glanced over at the new secretary, _oh yeah she's still here_.

"Shouldn't…"

"Now"

She left quickly; no one would refuse Seto when he used THAT tone of voice. Emi giggled looked down at her feet.

"Still got that Kaiba charm I see."

Seto's intense gaze didn't falter, "You make my promise to take care of your very hard to keep."

Emi instantly pulled away from him almost falling over again. "Well I don't see why you have to keep that promise if we don't mean anything." She said her tone turning out more menacing then she had wanted. Seto was about to reply when Tamarey came back in.

* * *

"MIR!" Mir turned slightly at the sound of Satra's cheery voice. However Mir was surprised to hear another pair of footsteps besides her best friend's.

"Hey Satra, who's with you?"

"Hey Mir, It's Duke Deviln. How are you feeling?"

Mir raised an eyebrow, why was Duke hanging out with her best friend? Flashing a smile she replied, "Good, how are you?"

"Great, Hey Satra, thanks for the notes I'll call you to make a time to meet for our project. Later."

"No problem, anytime! Talk to you later!"

As Duke walked away Mir coughed three times. This had been the single that Satra had come up with a few weeks ago when there was some explaining to do. Most of the time it was the red head who used it on Mir, (most of it had implied to Ryou) so the brunette found it funny she was now doing it to Satar.

"We're working on this science project together, for science."

"Normally you do science projects for science." Mir snickered "But you guys aren't in the same class."

"I know, it was really funny all these girls were fighting over him so the science teacher ended up asking me to be his partner. Something about the girls saying I wasn't a threat or something."

"Psht that's what they think. He'll be head over heels in love with you by the end of the week."

"Haha, I just wonder why they didn't ask a boy to partner with him."

Mir dubbed over laughing unable to think of a witty comment to reply with.

* * *

"Oh Mokuba! Come sit with us!"

"You're my best friend Mokuba!"

"Did you get my text?"

"Your hair is so cute; I love how you cut it."

"Hey Mokuba, guess what."

Gwyn stood in the door way to the cafeteria watching as Mokuba was dragged by a swarm of girls toward a table filled with even more giggling girls. Sighing she looked around until she saw Cam waving from a table in the corner.

A lot had changed since middle school. Seto had decide that –instead of hiring yet more tutors- he would take Emi's advice and put his younger brother in school. But instead of enrolling him in Mir's public school he chose a small privet school that had opened up a year or two ago. Mokuba agreed on one condition, that Gwyn join him.

Emi had fought long and hard with Seto about Gwyn's school bill. The blonde hated feeling like she was indebted to the CEO of KaibaCorp but Seto's iron will –like always- won over. He had convinced Emi by telling her that it was in the company's best interests. After all KaibaCorp did cover a existence daycare program why not a schooling one? Not that Gwyn was really under Emi's custody, but all the same that was Seto's final word on the matter. And Seto Kaiba's word was law.

Gwyn had been so excited –not that she would have told Emi that- to be going to the school that, not only Mokuba was going to but also her best friends Cam and Chiharu. The sisters had been overjoyed when Gwyn told them the news. Even though they were both older they stuck to the blonde like glue and showed her the ropes of the school.

"Gwyn! How was class?" Cam asked jumping up and down like a puppy dog that had just seen it's master. Next to her Chiharu, Cam's older and much more dosal sister rolled her eyes.

"I think the Mokuba fanclub grew over night."

Cam suddenly stopped bouncing mood changing completely as she gowned shooting the table of giggling girls a degusted look, "It's the hair." She said pointing to her own head.

After a comment from Mir, -who couldn't even see- Mokuba had gotten his long bushy hair cut for the summer. The conversation had gone something like this:

"_Gosh it's so hot out! How can you can keep your hair so long Mokuba!" _

"_How do you know it's long? I could have cut it." _

_Mir's hand reached out and tugged on the end of Mokuba's hair, "But you didn't. You should, I bet all the ladies would love it." _

"_Really?" Mokuba asked sending Gwyn a look of surprise as if the thought had never crossed his mind._

"_Sure, don't you think so Gwyn? I mean don't take my option I'm blind after all." _

_Gwyn shrugged her face heating up from Mokuba's intense stare and the fact that she had to admit that he might look cuter if he cut his hair, "Y… yeah I guess…"_

He had gotten it cut two days later and Mir had been right. He looked really good with it short, not that Gwyn had thought he looked bad before, it was still as messy as before, but it made him look a lot older and more mature.

"I had to admit," Cam added, "It does look good. What do you think _Gwyn_?"

Gwyn shrugged feeling her face heat up as she looked away from Mokuba and his posse. Chiharu laughed nudging Gwyn with her elbow. "I would have a crush on him if he wasn't so young. Oh well you'll just have to take him Gwyn." This made Gwyn turn even redder.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me." She mumbled looking down at her food. Chiharu laughed,

"He would be stupid if he didn't like you, you're beautiful."

"And talented! Have you READ the papers?" Cam added taking an all knowing bite of her food.

"Speaking of theater stuff our mom says that the theater wants to do Snow White. They are also thinking about doing Seussical after that."

"Oh sounds like fun!" Gwyn said, "I love the story of Snow White."

Chiharu nodded, "and we got a notice from one of the bigger theaters, I don't remember the name, but they are holding auditions for Les Misérables. You should try out I'm sure you'd get a role."

"Yeah! You're famous after all!"

Gwyn blushed looking away, "No, I'm not."

Laughter exploded from Mokbua's table as he and another boy tried to balance water glasses on their foreheads. Gwyn glanced over silently wishing she could be there with them having fun.

* * *

"You sister is so lucky, this is a nice school." Satra said as they stopped in front of the small privet school that Gwyn attended.

"Didn't you go to a all girl's school before you came to our high school?" Mir asked. Around her she can hear kids talking and laughing as they leave for the day.

"Yeah. But when I came back here this school wasn't open yet, plus I was done with small privet schools."

"Makes sense."

Satra had some problems with friends a few years back that had caused her to have a mental break down. The strawberry blond had been going to counseling since then and had transferred to the public school by her home. While Satra didn't like to talk about it, Mir could sometimes see hints of her best friends past come through in her personality. Something she was picking up more and more now that she was blind. It's funny how losing one sense had made her more alert in other areas. Her sense of in_sight _was better than ever.

"MIR!" The brunette smiled at the sound of her younger sister. Gwyn ran up to Mir and her friends, Mir could hear a few people behind her, she guessed it was probably Cam, Chiharu or maybe Mokuba. "Hi Satra, Ryou."

"Hey Spunk how was school?" That was Satra's nickname for Gwyn. Mir found it slightly funny since Gwyn was anything but spunky.

"Hey Gwyndolyn," Ryou was the only person Gwyn knew who used her whole name. He use to call Mir by her whole name but Mir had made him stop. Gwyn kind of liked it, it was like his own nickname for her only it wasn't a nickname it was her full name.

"Hey, how are your eyes doing Mir?" Mokuba's voice said, Mir couldn't help smiling, Mokuba had become like her little brother.

"It's still pretty dark around here." She teased.

"You haven't come to pick me up in a long time," Gwyn remarked, "I'm glad you're here." She added quickly. She didn't want her sister to get the wrong idea.

Mir shrugged, "well I thought I would catch up with my favorite little sister." Gwyn giggled.

"I guess that means you'll be going home with your sister?" Mokuba asked Gwyn. The blonde nodded.

"Y… Yeah I guess. See you tomorrow?" Mir raised an eyebrow at Gwyn's strutted reply. Why was her sister nervous around Mokuba? They had known each other for over a year now.

"Of course! Bye Mir! Satra, Ryou."

"Bye"

* * *

"I'm heading out, I dropped off those warning slips with Chel and got everything straighten out with the guys working on the prototypes." Seto looked up from his desk to see Emi placing some papers on his desk, "Now I just need you to sign these and we'll be good to go."

"Ok" Pulling out a pen Seto started to fill out to paper. Emi turned to go but the CEO's voice stopped her.

"I'm almost ready to go,"

Emi turned to answer him as Tamarey walked in, "Here are the forms from commissions, Roland wanted me to give them to you." She walked slowly toward Seto placing them on his desk as she bent over slightly farther then she needed to expose more cleavage from her already low top. Emi watched the bleach blonde eyebrow raised. What WAS this woman trying to accomplish here? Seto, on the other hand, didn't even seem to notice. He took the papers without even a glance at Tamarey, eyes still on Emi trying to read her. Sighing Emi finely spoke.

"That's nice, I'm going to walk home so don't worry about giving me a ride."

Seto's sapphire eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read between the lines, but he didn't say anything. "Ohhh I could use a ride home?" Tamarey said, "My car is in the shop."

"Then how did you get here this morning?"

Emi almost laughed at Seto as she quickly left the office before the CEO could say anything else to her.

Emi sighed as she walked through the crowded streets toward her house. It had been a crazy week, with preparations for Mir's operation and Gwyn getting ready for her next play. Actually, Gwyn's sudden fame in general was just… crazy. While Emi knew her sister was extremely talented she had NEVER thought the shy blonde girl would ever become an overnight sensation.

However, the little girl seemed to be handling it all very well. The press wasn't being to annoying –mostly coming to visit Gwyn at the theater- and Gwyn wasn't letting any of it go to her head. Emi vaguely wondered if her little sister could ever let ANYTHING go to her head.

"_She doesn't even know she's famous." _Mir had laughed one night after Gwyn had fallen asleep. The brunette found all the popularity her sister had gotten quite funny. Emi wasn't sure if that was because of the irony or because it really seemed to annoy their step-mother Manon.

Manon, the woman seemed to be getting angrier as the days went on. While Emi didn't think too much about their step mother she knew she probably should. Manon didn't like it when things didn't go her way, and Gwyn's recent fame seemed to be the icing on the cake. Last time Manon had gone into one of these moods Mir had gone blind. Whither Manon had really been there or not it was a small fact that still kept Emi up at night.

Of course, it might have just been the fact that her middle sister's blindness that kept her up. Mir's operation was closing in line a huge dark storm cloud. While the brunette didn't seem to be too worried about it, it was a fact that kept popping its ugly head up in Emi's mind every day. Sighing Emi paused in front of her house, whatever happened in these next few months they would still be sisters. Mir was a strong girl and if she was blind for the rest of her life she would deal with it and –Emi had no doubt- excel in whatever she did, despite her handicap.

Shaking her head Emi tired to rid herself of those thoughts. This Doctor came highly recommended and everything was going to be ok… it had to be.

"Sooo what's up with you and Mokuba?"The three girls were getting ready for bed when Mir spoke. The brunette was sitting on her bed brushing her hair blind eyes staring ahead of her a sly smile on her face. While she wasn't looking at anyone they all knew who she was talking to.

"WHAT!" Gwyn squeaked wincing as her voiced cracked. Her sisters laughed.

"That's right Gwyn, you have been spending an offal lot of time with that boy." Emi giggled nudging her now red faced sister.

"Yeah you never even ask me to pick you up anymore."

"Sorry, I'll ask you more." Gwyn said hanging her head as if she had done some horrible crime. Both her sisters laughed. Mir shrugged,

"I don't care, but I want to know why you spend so much time with that Kaiba boy."

Emi could hold it in any longer she burst out laughing, "Why do you even need to ask? We've seen it coming for months!" The oldest burst out into song dancing around the room, "Our little Gwyn is in love! Ohhhh out little Gwyn is in LOOOOVVVVEEE" the blonde sang as she leaned over hugging her younger sister who was now beet red.

"Wait you already knew this!"

Emi giggled landing on her bed looking over at her sister, "I've known for a while Mir, you need to get with it."

"Sorry I can't help it, you know the saying… I'm blind."

"That's not funny!"

Mir smirked laughing at Emi and Gwyn, "My blonde sisters take everything too seriously, you both need to lighten up"

* * *

**Off to work on the next chapter, only a week left of break! GAH! How I wish I didn't go to a three year collage that had classes in the summer! It's so unfair! –end rant- **

**Anyway here's to the people who rock my FACE off! You guys all deserve more praise and love than I can give you all. **

**Also check out the blog for information on writing. Right now I'm trying to write Red Rose into a podcast (non-fanfiction of course) if any of you have a story you want to publish as a podcast let me know! I'm collecting story right now! (My email is on my homepage) **

**REVIEWS! (love you guys more than you know) **

**Lightest'Ink**  
EEE! ME TO! I have so many ideas! They are just bursting out of me! I hope I can put them all in without it being too fast paced. As for it being my last, I DID start a Harry Potter fic but yeah, it's going to be one of my last. But don't worry! I will be writing for my podcast and will always be writing until the day I die! So you'll be able to hear/read my stories and I'll be around to see yours as well!

**DaAmazingMeepers  
**Awww thanks! I try :D I hope you liked this chapter as much as the first! I am going to try really hard to keep everything moving quickly, but not too quickly. I also want to do your contest for your fanfic! I'll have to talk to you about it later (not here :P)

**DarkestInk  
**AWWW Thanks! Your too good to me! Well you're going to HAVE to pick a fav! (haha jk you really don't) and Manon has a role in this one, I've got like two or three story lines going on in this story, I'm nervous about it but I'm also pretty excited.

**kisaraxseto forever  
**HEHE! Glad you liked it! I hope it was funny in a good way.

**Until next chapter!**

**Liz (aka Element-girls) **


	3. Tears

**Here it is: the operation. O_o**

**Sorry this chapter was lateish and stuff, but you guys know the drill… collage sucks my life away. **

**Ryou's monolog/confession thing was re-written like 10000 times! And I still don't like it! GAAA I'm sorry my faithful readers! I have once again let you all down –sobs- **

**Ok important note: this is it you guys. This is the last book, which means I'm going all out. Holding nothing back, while I'm going to try to make sure everyone stays in charater all the realtionsihps are going to end in this story. No more "I might like you… yes… no wait" stuff. **

**This**

**Is **

**It **

**That being said, I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come. **

_**At first when he heard a voice that he thought he knew, and when he reached the place from which it seemed to come Rapunzel knew him, and fell on his neck and wept. And when her tears touched his eyes they became clear again, and he could see which them as well as ever.**_

_**~Rapunzel**_

_**

* * *

**_

Today was the day.

Mir sat on her bed while her sisters hurried around her, getting ready. Mir could almost see Emi flying around the room, packing, with Gwyn trailing behind her, picking up the carnage of everything her older sister tripped over or knocked down.

Emi was a wreck; she kept stopping every few moments from whatever she was doing to check on Mir. After the brunette would reassure her sister she was fine, Emi would dash off again. It would have been funny if it wasn't such a stressful time. Maybe when they were all old and rocking on a porch somewhere they would laugh about this.

Probably.

After what seemed like forever and only moments at the same time—funny how time behaves— Seto's limo came to pick them up. Mir silently thanked God as she got into the limo; any longer and Emi might have accidently burned down the house.

Seto and Mokuba greeted them as they loaded into the limo. Everyone said their solemn hellos before they drove off to the high school. Gwyn and Mokuba were going to be dropped off at school before Mir went to the hospital. Gwyn had talked about going with them and skipping a day of school. However, Mir's operation was the same day as tryouts for the theater. And while Gwyn didn't care much about anything but her sister, Mir had told the young girl it wasn't that big a deal.

"After all, I'll see you before I leave and when it's all over. Once I get there I will pretty much be drugged up the whole time" was what the blind girl had told her sister before dismissing the idea. So while this still seemed against the sister code, Gwyn had agreed.

The ride was a quiet one. There wasn't much to say and everyone knew it. Mir silently wished everyone wasn't so solemn about this operation. It was hard knowing that she might NEVER be able to see again, but the reality that this wasn't only going to affect her but those closest to her was even harder than her lack of sight. As they drove, the brunette started to think of ways to make sure everyone was ok with whatever outcome this operation had.

"Satra's outside, I think she wants to say good luck," Gwyn said, breaking through Mir's brooding. The blind girl couldn't help but smile; just what she needed.

"Better not keep the little redhead waiting."

"Hey! I knew you would be here to drop Gwyn off so I wanted to say bye and good luck! Nice ride by the way. But don't you normally ride in a hearse AFTER you go to the hospital?" Mir climbed out of the limo, laughing as she hugged Satra. Her friend's voice sounded strained, as if she was trying hard to keep things light but it was killing her. "Ryou's not here," the strawberry blonde whispered into her friend's ear. "If I see him at school I'll tell him to get his British butt over to the hospital." Mir giggled, hugging her friend tighter. Satra had started teasing Ryou about being from England and pulling all different jokes on him. Her favorite was _put that in your tea and drink it._ She would even use it when it didn't apply to the conversation at all.

"Thanks, Satra, I don't deserve a friend like you." Mir pulled away, her smile grateful as she wished she could say everything that was going through her head. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning at the hospital. And I mean that literally."

Satra laughed, lightly squeezing Mir's shoulder. "Yep, I'll be the first thing you see."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet it is."

"Maybe I'll stay blind."

Satra's loud contagious laugh never sounded so good to Mir. Thank God she was blind and not deaf, she would miss Satra's laugh too much.

* * *

Ryou jolted awake two minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. Rubbing his eyes, he took his clock, checking the time; groaning,he decided it wasn't even worth trying to go back to sleep. Standing up, he shuffled toward the bathroom, wondering if he had even slept at all last night. Or, for that matter, if he was even awake. When you spend a night half asleep it's hard to tell reality from dreams.

Sighing, Ryou looked at his own reflection. A stranger looked back at him. He had the same white hair and brown eyes, but this person looked half dead. Like a zombie, dead. Large dark rings and bloodshot eyes stood out against deathly white skin. Slowly he reached up and touched his cheek, checking to make sure his reflection did the same. Then, shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, he started to get ready for the day.

He yawned, running his fingers through his hair as he pulled out his clothes. Today wasn't a day to be worried about appearances. Not that it had ever mattered, since the girl he loved couldn't see. But then, maybe today it did matter what he looked like. Pausing, Ryou checked his reflection again. While he didn't look as _dead _as before, he didn't look like his old self. Gently, he straightened his shirt, sighing. Today she was going to be able to see again.

Maybe.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but she just went in for surgery, there won't be any visitors allowed until operation is over. That probably won't be until four a.m., and she'll probably be asleep." Ryou nodded, still panting from running from his house to the hospital.

His plan had been to meet Mir at her house before she went to the hospital. However, he had missed her by a few minutes. Instead of trying to beat the limo to Gwyn's school, he gone straight to the hospital. It was several miles from Mir's house and had taken much longer than he had planned.

The nurse was looking at him as he tried to catch his breath, unsure if she should call a doctor or not. Ryou was sure he looked like a mess, standing here panting and sweating as he leaned heavily on the front desk. Taking a quick gulp of air, he tried to regain some composure.

"Ok… well… I'll just wait then," he mumbled, walking toward one of the chairs. The nurse watched him, frowning slightly.

"Would you like something? Water maybe?"

Ryou nodded trying to give the young woman a smile. "Water would be lovely, thank you."

* * *

Emi sat on a large bed in the hotel room she was staying at, working away at her laptop. Seto had booked a room for the blonde girl when they had found out that Mir's operation would mean that she had to stay at the hospital for a few days. Gwyn had planned on staying at the Kaiba mansion after school anyway, so she just packed a few things so she could spend the night. This meant Emi had to camp out here alone, or as alone as Seto would allow.

Every now and then, Seto would come in, bringing her some more work. Some of it definitely did not really pertain to her department, but Emi had the feeling he was just using an excuse to come check on her to make sure she hadn't killed herself or something. The thought of her trying hang herself, only to lose her balance and fall off the chair before she was able to slip the rope over her neck, was a slightly morbid yet funny thought. Emi slightly wondered if it was the stress that was making her find the strangest things funny. Shaking her head, the blonde went back to work only to be interrupted by her boss's visits.

Seto's last visit found her laying under her covers of the bed, typing away on a spreadsheet. Books and papers shrouded her like a filing cabinet had exploded around her. Gently, he took the laptop away from her, breaking her concentration. She looked up at him, not bothering to fight his actions. "It's late and you should get some sleep, you never know when the hospital is going to call you," Seto said, gathering up the books and papers and placing in them in a stack by her bed. He then turned to leave, but Emi grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

"Could… could you stay for a while, please?"

Seto turned to her; her crystal blue eyes looked so filled with pleading. She seemed so lost and frightened. Of course he never would have said no, but when she looked at him like that, he was unable to do anything but stand there. His brain seemed to be working too fast yet not producing any coherent thoughts at all. Later he would be annoyed at himself at the way he had acted—not as in charge and strong as his usual self— but right now the thought of hurting the woman looking up at him seemed like the worst crime possible.

Gently, as if she would break, he sat down next to her. A flashback of when she had been sick all those years ago flashed in his mind. How things had changed since those days. Next to him, he could feel Emi shaking slightly; her breathing was starting to grow ragged as she fought back all the fears that were now plaguing her. She had been working hard all day to push away the thoughts of her sister and now that she was just sitting here with nothing to do, she couldn't push them away anymore. They hit her like a tidal wave.

Without thinking about it, Seto reached out and took Emi's hand and slowly started to rub it. Strong fluid motions as if trying to push away her of her fears. He used to do this all the time to calm Mokuba down at the orphanage when their parents had first died. Another memory; funny how the past will creep up on you at the strangest times.

Emi just watched him for a moment as her breathing slowed and her body relaxed. Then, suddenly, she started to laugh. The sound caught Seto completely off–guard, causing him to turn sharply to look at her. "Your hands, they are so cold." She giggled, her eyes on her hand as Seto rubbed it.

"…"

She rested her head on his shoulder, still chuckling. "Guess they were right." Her action slightly surprised Seto. Lately Emi had been distancing herself from him, and while he hated it, he wasn't sure what to make of her actions tonight.

"I'll stop."

"No, it feels… nice." Her voice was gentle and slightly distant. Slowly her body started to relax as she leaned on him, letting sleep drift over her.

-Gwyn and Mokuba-

The day had been a solemn one. Even though it was sunny outside and everyone at the theater was excited about the upcoming plays, Gwyn felt like the world had turned gray. It seemed like everyone around her was just as upset and worried as her. Of course, they wouldn't be, since most of them didn't know about her sister's operation. But all the same, their smiles and excitement seemed as fake as the one on her face.

Time was also behaving very oddly. It would speed up so fast it seemed she would blink and an hour would be gone. Then it would slow down to a crawl so that Mir's operation seemed like years away.

Mokuba was trying his best to cheer her up. Instead of staying in and doing homework, they took Noah, Mokuba's dog, out for a walk on the Kaibas' ground. They explored for several hours and only came back after Mokuba's stomach started to growl so loudly that it couldn't be ignored. Once they came back from their hike, hot and sweaty, they went for a swim in the outdoor pool. The maids served them a wonderful dinner of chicken wraps with fruit punch at the pool. Gwyn felt very exotic and slightly flattered at all the attention she was getting from the staff at the Kaiba mansion.

Noah, who also seemed to sense Gwyn's worry, stayed close to the young teen the whole day, constantly licking her and following her around the house, encouraging her to play with him.

"I'm jealous," Mokuba remarked as the dog played fetch with Gwyn in the pool, diving over and over again for the small chew toy she threw. Gwyn giggled lightly as the wet puppy brought back the toy, dropping it at her feet, wagging his tail waiting for her to throw it again.

"He's so cute," Gwyn said, tossing the toy into the pool. Mokuba nodded, watching the dog dive into the crystal water.

"He's a great dog. I'm glad your sister got him for me."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful; Mokuba and Gwyn ended up watching some popular movie that all the kids at their school had been talking about. Gwyn ended up falling asleep halfway through. Noah snuggled up next to her, his head resting on her leg. Mokuba glanced at his friend and dog; they both looked so funny. Gwyn was lying on her back, chin resting on her chest while Noah lay on her stomach, his nose almost touching hers. They both were so peaceful Mokuba almost felt bad for waking them up.

That night Mokuba woke up to find his dog missing. Getting up, he walked slowly down the hall wondering where his companion had gone. After a short search he found the small animal asleep, curled up next to Gwyn, who had her hand buried in his brown fur. Smiling, Mokuba closed the door. Sometimes the smallest things can really help someone. He hoped Noah could help Gwyn feel a little better, because he was sure as heck feeling helpless.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Huh…?" Ryou woke up with a jolt, gasping in shock. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and why his body felt so sore. The nurse, standing over him, gave him a small smile. Her eyes looked slightly worried, making Ryou's stomach turn.

"Is she ok?" the white-haired boy asked standing up. The nurse nodded.

"We won't get the results until tomorrow, or later today to be more precise."

"Oh, ok." Slowly, Ryou turned to look at the hospital room where Mir was. The nurse followed his gaze.

"Well, she's sleeping but you're welcome to go and sit with her," she said kindly. Ryou nodded and walked toward the room as if he was marching to his death sentence.

Mir was lying on the hospital bed, her chest raising and falling slowly, an IV tube hanging next to her dripping slowly as if going along with her breathing. Her eyes were still bound up with heavy bandages, making Ryou feel sick to his stomach. He quickly reminded himself that they wouldn't know until later that morning if the operation worked.

Sitting down on a chair next to her, he took Mir's hand in his.

"Hey, Mir." His voice cracked and he winced. He could almost hear Mir laughing at him. _What's the matter, Ryou? _she would ask. When he told her, she would laugh and say, _You know what your problem is? You always take everything too seriously. You need to relax._

Ryou didn't realize he was crying until he felt wet tears hitting his hand. Quickly he wiped his eyes.

"Mir, I… I love you. I love you so much. I haven't felt this way about anyone… well ever. You were the first good thing since… since… well, since my sister died." He paused for a moment. "I think that was what first drew me to you. You were always smiling and laughing. The way you treated your sisters, the way you treated me. I couldn't get enough of it."

Mir mumbled something in her sleep, barely audible, but it caused Ryou to stop talking for a moment and study her face. She was so peaceful, so vulnerable. "But I was scared. Since the day we first met. I was scared of what might happen to you." His stomach turned, remembering his fears. "I don't remember the first time I met _him_ but I remember the destruction he caused… I remember it like it was yesterday." At the thought of his Yami, Ryou winced. The memories were still painful, but he was determined, he was going to tell her everything. Even if she couldn't hear him, he needed to tell her, say what he had internalized for so long.

So he explained everything: the death of his sister, when his father had gotten him the Millennium Ring, the first time he had dreamed of that demonic laugh.

The first time the Yami had killed one of Ryou's friends.

The memory of that body just laying there, dead, his eyes staring up at Ryou blankly, and no life in them at all.

"And that's why… why I'm so scared." He kissed Mir's hand, looking at her sleeping form. "I'm… I'm scared of hurting you… but I'm even more scared of not being with you." He shook his head. "I'm so selfish. Yet I can't stop." The sudden pressure from Mir's hand startled him. He looked down at his hand in shock, then at her face; a small smile was growing there.

"Emi was right," Mir's voice whispered. "You were scared, but, Ryou, all that stuff is in the past." She took a deep breath. "I'm different. What happened to me was all me, not some phantom or demon possessing you."

"I… I know, but…"

She squeezed him to silence him. "Ryou, I have been through a lot in my life, and whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving you." Ryou's eyes widened. "I'm a tough girl and can take care of myself. So put that in your tea and drink it." Mir giggled, squeezing his hand again. "You're part of our family now, and in my family, we don't give up on each other no matter what."

Ryou didn't realize he was crying until the tears were falling on his and Mir's hands.

* * *

When Seto first woke up, he was wondering why there was sunlight in his face. A maid was going to pay for this, pay dearly. The next thing Seto was wondering was why he was so warm—not really hot, but warm. It was almost like he was sleeping next to someone. But Mokuba hadn't slept with him for years now. Slowly, Seto opened his eyes, surprised at the fact that he was not looking at his room. Then it all came flooding back to him. Mir's operation, Emi staying in the hotel, her asking him to stay the night with her, him helping her fall asleep. It all came crashing down on him like a tidal wave.

Looking down, Seto found Emi fast asleep in his arms, breathing gently against his chest. She looked so peaceful; it was funny to think that this young woman was the same woman who could keep up in any argument with him. He couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through her hair. The morning caught it, making her light blonde hair look like white gold. Stirring slightly, Emi mumbled, softly burying her head deeper into Seto's chest, reminding Seto of Noah when the puppy would snuggle up against his brother.

It was then that Seto realized this was the woman he wanted to marry. He suddenly understood why Emi's question had bothered him so much. Why he always wanted her around. Why her feelings affected him so much. Seto had never been good at this whole love thing -he guessed these feelings were love- but what he was good at was knowing what he wanted. And he what he wanted was going to marry Emi.

_RING._

Emi jolted awake at the sound of the phone, almost hitting her head against Seto's chin.

"Wha…What?" Seto chuckled, brushing hair out of the young woman's wide crystal eyes.

"It's just the phone, calm down," he told her, picking it up and handing it to her. She looked down at it for a moment as if she wasn't sure what it was. Then, gently, she took it, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

**So I wasn't going to add the part where Seto decides he wants to marry Emi until I talked to my roommate Lizzy last night. She's getting married in December and she was telling me that when she came to visit our collage her soon to be husband saw her and was like "She's the one I'm going to marry." I have heard this from other couples before too, I think (unlike us girls) a lot of guys just know. I also feel like Seto would be one of those kinds of guys. So I'm sorry if you guys think it's OOC (truthfully I was torn) but I feel like it worked.**

**Plus this is my last book so I want to make it count :D**

**And now to thank those who stuck with me this long: **

**kisaraxseto forever: **

GOOD! I'm so glad! I also want to make my readers laugh!

**DarkestInk**

Well I HAD to reference Mr. Yami Bakura at SOME point. What kind of Yugioh fanfic would this be? –giggles- Also the part when he DOES tell Mir was completely inspired by you! After reading your review I pulled up a word doc and typed it up. I did a drawing of him with short hair on facebook, I'll try to do another more serious one (since the one at DA is more of a sketch) when I get time.

I'm glad Tamarey is getting on your nerves, I want her to be annoying without her being like SUEISH annoying. If that makes any sense. Like I want her to be believable not like "Ok this author just wrote her because she wants a slut in her story"

Ahhh Satra and Duke…. Funny thing is I'm not even sure if I want them to end up together yet or not. When I first started making Satra a main character I wanted her to end up with Joey. –laughs- what do you think? Should I pull a curve ball later on and have her end up with someone completely different to even those too? (Have Marik come out of nowhere and sweep her off her feet? lol)

**DaAmazingMeepers **

Hahah I know, it's sad. But I wanted to kind of think of him as getting older and I guess I always thought he would cut his hair when he got older.

Liz (Aka. Element-girls)


	4. I once was blind

**Disclaimer: Yugioh is no mine **

**Ok so I have some bad news (that I'm sure most of you knew was comeing)…. I'm really not going to have time to write this story for… well… a long time. (I'm thinking after I graduate) It's not that I'm not inspired or something but I'm finishing up a feature length scripts and starting a web series not to mention trying to get ready to graduate while finding a job. Yeah life kind of does that to me, piles a bunch of stuff on at once. **

**So, basically, this is kind of going to take a back burner…**

**-hides from angry fans- **

**You have no idea how hard it is for me to admit defeat and how much I want to keep writing this story. And I will finish it someday. Just not anytime soon. **

**You are all just so amazing and the idea of not having your feedback and having to not plan out Emi, Mir, and Gwyn's stories is so hard for me to do… but for now I think I need to start concentrating on other things. **

**This doesn't mean this story is going to stop… it's just kind of on a break. **

**I'm so sorry…**

…..

"Alright, I'm going to remove the bandages."

"Ok."

Mir could feel the doctor taking the bandages off. Her heart was beating against her chest so hard she wondered if it would burst. Well if it did, at least she was at a doctor's office. Light flooded her vision.

Or lack thereof.

She blinked a few times, fear gripping her chest. What if she wouldn't be able to see? What if she was blind forever? Would she be ok with that? She had been blind for so long now she wasn't even sure if she remembered what the world looked like around her. No, that was her panic talking; she remembered what things looked like. Emi's crystal blue eyes, Gwyn's angelic face, Ryou's bright smile…

"Mir?" Ryou's voice spoke out.

No wait, did that blob of light just move? Mir's stomach gave a lurch and she felt like she was going to be sick and like she could run a million miles all at once.

"Mir?" This time it was Emi. Mir strained her eyes to see her sister, make her out in the blobs of color and light.

Slowly… painfully slowly, the muddy colors and light started to take shapes. In front of her, only inches from her face, she could make out Ryou's messy white hair. Her eyes focused on him, trying to find his eyes on the blob that she thought might be his face.

"Hi," she whispered. A small shape moved and Mir could tell Ryou was smiling. Her stomach gave another lurch, only this time she didn't feel sick, but that run sounded good right about now.

…

Mir looked at herself in the mirror. Really looked at herself. An older, slightly more mature girl looked back. Tugging at her hair, she frowned, it had gotten longer and the purple streaks were definitely fading into faint grayish brown, not quite as attractive as they used to be. But she didn't care, she could SEE. Was the world really this colorful? Had her eyes really been that shade of purple?

"You going to get ready for school or just stand there and admire yourself?" Emi teased, looking over at her. Mir turned and smiled at her sister. Mir had always thought her sister was pretty but there was something about seeing her again after all that time. It made Emi's white blonde hair shine even more like sunshine shining through white clouds or something, and her eyes shone – was she using the word shine too much?- like a beautiful blue crystal, flecks of purple and dark blue mixed in. Even though Emi never spent much time on her appearance, Mir thought she had never looked better.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Emi smiled, shaking her head. "Who are you and what have you done with my sarcastic loudmouth Mir?"

Mir shrugged. "She took a vacation, but she'll be back soon."

"Man, Mokuba, you are sooo lucky you have a pool."

"Two pools," the younger Kaiba said with a teasing smile on his face.

"GAAAAAA I hate you!" With that, Mir pushed the black haired boy into the clear blue water. Gwyn gasped at her sister's action. It had been a week since Mir's operation and Mir was back to her old bubbly self. Her eyes were still adjusting to things, but the doctor was very hopeful, saying that if everything went well, Mir's 20/20 eyesight would be back.

"Moki, are you ok!" Gwyn cried, running to the pool's edge while Mir laughed diabolically. The young Kaiba emerged, his dark gray blue eyes sparkling as he looked up at the young blonde who was leaning over the pool's edge, concern written in her amethyst eyes. Laughing, the young boy grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him. His hand was still holding hers as she emerged from the water, shock in her large amethyst eyes.

Mir laughed, doing a cannon ball into the large indoor pool, splashing both Mokuba and Gwyn. Seto rolled his eyes as he walked around the pool's edge, watching the younger kids goof off.

"I don't understand why we never did this before," Emi remarked, walking beside him, her eyes on the younger kids, laughing at their antics.

"That's because swimming is a waste of time, not only do you sit around doing literally nothing, but you get wet in the process. Then you than have to spend more time drying yourself off after."

Emi rolled her eyes. "For that remark, I should push you in."

"Do it and die."

"Ohhh, I'm so scared."

Seto's sapphire blue eyes just glared at her as they kept walking, "If you think it's so fun, why aren't you in there?" he asked. Emi laughed, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I'm not a fan of just jumping into pools, I like to take my time." Somehow Seto knew she was going to say that. "So if you're not going to swim, why are you even here?" Emi asked.

"HEY EMI, PUSH SETO INTO THE POOL! BUT DON'T TELL HIM I JUST SAID THAT! DO IT ALL SECRET LIKE."

Seto stared at Mir, who was jumping up and down in the shallow end of the pool, waving. Next to her, his brother was trying very hard not to laugh and Gwyn looked like she was trying not to get involved. "Does your sister have problems?" he asked the blonde next to him.

"Hummm probably, but she does have a point… you're just ASKING to get pushed in, all dressed up like that." At this, she eyed his long white over coat. "And what's in those shoulders anyway?" she asked, gently poking one of the large shoulder pads in his jacket.

"Nothing, why do people always want to push other people in to a pool anyway? It's childish."

She sighed, shaking her head as if she were talking to a young child. "Cuz it's fun, but then I guess you wouldn't know about that since you flunked fun when you were a child." Emi snickered; she was really starting to get on his nerves. Sighing, he turned to her.

"Why don't you just _slowly _start getting into the pool?"

"But I'm having sooo much more fun right here with the fun flunker."

That did it. Quickly, before she knew what he was doing, he grabbed her arm and spun her backward, then pushed her forward, sending her flying face first into the pool. After a few moments she emerged wet and spluttering. Crouching down, Seto watched her as she glared up at him, her crystal eyes sharp from behind messy wet blonde hair.

"You're right," Seto said, leaning down so that only she could hear. A smile played in his sapphire eyes. "Pushing people in the pool IS fun."

From the other side of the pool, Mir watched, a small smile of amusement on her face.

"So… what's happened during my operation?"

Mir walked into the bedroom, a towel over her wet hair after showering. Emi looked up from combing out Gwyn's wet locks, confusion written on the eldest girl's face. "Huh?"

Mir shrugged. "Oh, I don't know…" The brunette trailed off glancing at Gwyn as if asking the younger girl to back her up. Gwyn just looked at her, completely confused. Mir sighed, shaking her head. "Seto, he couldn't keep his eyes off you today."

Emi laughed, almost choking. "Oh really…" Skepticism was written all over her face. Mir laughed, taking the towel off her head, rubbing her wet hair furiously.

"Hey, I once was blind and now I can see. Seriously, what happened between you two while I was in the operation?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"And it seems like everything is running smoothly."

"For once."

"With that attitude, Seto, it's no wonder life is so stressful."

Seto just frowned, taking the papers from Emi. After glancing over them for a moment, he looked back up at Emi.

"Yes?"

"Well, shouldn't Tamarey be doing this work?"

"Maybe…"

"But you don't trust her."

"Of course."

Emi sighed, picking up a few more folders to give to Chol. All she wanted was to go home. Ever since Mir's operation, Emi had wanted to work for KaibaCorp less and less. Not that she had ever really WANTED to work here, but after Mir's operation, things like spending time with her sisters seemed more important.

"Ok, well, I'm going to file these and then leave for the day."

Seto frowned. "It's only four." Her lack of enthusiasm to be there was becoming more and more evident. She wasn't even trying to hide it with witty comments anymore.

"Well, my sisters get home soon, and unlike you, I like to do things other than work."

"You don't have to work here if you don't want to."

The comment completely caught her off guard. "What?" Seto didn't look up from the papers on his desk.

"You came back on your own, and if you hate working here, you don't have to be here." He glanced up at her, waiting for her reaction. Emi just stood there, expression blank. They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Emi sighed.

"I'm not going to pretend I LIKE working, cuz I don't. But I'd rather be working here than anywhere else. It's just that after Mir's operation, I want to spend as much time as I can with her. Plus, I make enough working from 8 to 4 to live happily. It has nothing to do with the company or you."

"So, KaibaCorp and I are one in the same?"

Emi frowned, confused by this statement. However, if she had an answer, she wouldn't have been able to say it, because at that moment Tamarey came barging in.

"I have those files from marketing for you Seto, and Emi, these files from the new interns." Emi took them.

"Thanks, I'll go files these." Nodding to Seto, she walked out, Tamarey close behind. The sound of her stilettos clicking behind Emi reminded Emi of some nagging child trying to get her attention. Turning, she smiled at the bleach blonde. "Did you need something else?"

Tamarey smiled sweetly, licking her bright red lips, "Do you think you are the only girl?" she asked. She said it in such a sweet happy voice Emi wasn't even sure what she meant at first.

"Only girl?"

Tamarey gave an airy laugh. "Oh please! The only girl who Seto fancies."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't fancy me," Emi lied. Truthfully, she didn't know how Seto felt or how she really felt. But she wasn't going to tell this little bleach blonde.

"Oh don't lie! I see the way you look at him, the way you talk to him! Like you think you're the only girl he's close to."

Ok, Emi was pretty sure she was the only one who thought of Seto as a friend. If you called their relationship friendship… but this was Seto Kaiba they were talking about. He wasn't close to anyone but his brother. "Well, I didn't know there were others."

"He's a man, and a rich one at that. Of course there are."

"Well, thank you for informing me."

Tamary laughed again; turning, she flounced away. She reminded Emi of some little girl who was showing off her new dress for all her admirers. Emi almost laughed right there in the middle of the hallway. The whole conversation was so absurd.

"Well, at least we now know why she is here." Emi turned to see Chol leaning over her desk, a smile of amusement on her face.

"So that's what a gold digger looks like?"

"Pretty much, I had my suspicions for a while."

"Wow, I had no idea."

Chol laughed, shaking her head. "Of course you wouldn't, and you're the little fish in this big sea of business."

"Thanks for reminding me. I thought after all this time it would change."

Chol shrugged. "You have to want to adapt to the business world in order to fit in."

This silence was so awkward. Gwyn glanced at Mokuba, who walked next to her, hands in his pockets as he looked around at the city. Gwyn sighed. _Man, I wish I was a good conversationalist like Cam or Mir or those girls at our school…. What do I say? Just say something smart… something Mir would say…_

"Thank you for walking me back from practice," Gwyn mumbled. Mokuba turned, head cocking to one side.

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to thank you for walking me back."

"Oh, no problem, Mir asked me to. She said something about having to talk to Satra."

So he was only here because Mir asked him to. Go figure. Oh well, better make the best of this "alone time."

"So what do you think of real school? Not that you didn't go to school before, I mean. Just, like, what do you think of going to school with other kids and stuff…" Gwyn mentally kicked herself; she sounded like some dorky kid who had no social skills. Then again, she had spent the first thirteen years of her life with only her sisters and the forced contact with the kids at her school. Yet it always seemed like the conversations with Mokuba she had in her head always went so smoothly, but when she talked to him in person, nothing came out of her mouth.

"School's pretty cool, I like the kids, they are all pretty nice. But how come we never really hang out when we're at school?"

The question caught Gwyn completely off guard, she was sure her heart had just jumped into her throat. Eyes wide, she shrugged, trying desperately to think of a good response besides, _"the kids you hang out with are mean to me" _or_ "I'm not a cool kid like you."_ "I don't know," she finally croaked, wincing at her own voice. "But I'd like to," she whispered quickly.

"Yeah…" Mokuba said, nodding, deep in his own thoughts. Gwyn looked up at him, her heart fluttering again as she tried to think of something else to say. But she didn't have to, because something happened that spun the whole conversation into an entirely new twist.

"Gwyneira Hidenka? Miss Hidenka!" Mokuba and Gwyn turned to see a young woman running down the street, a camera man running behind her. Gwyn recognized the woman from TV, but she couldn't quite remember what the woman's name was.

"Y…yes?" the young girl asked, unsure what someone would want from her.

"I just wanted to get a few questions," the woman said, eyeing Mokuba up and down. The black haired boy frowned, taking an instinctive step toward Gwyn as if he were getting ready to protect her. Gwyn looked up, confused, at Mokuba. What was going on? "Mokuba Kaiba, it's so nice to see you here too, I have some questions for you as well."

"I don't think…"

"So Gwyneira—can I call you that?—how do you know Mokuba?"

"My sister works for Seto. She used to teach him."

"Ooooh, so are you guys close?"

Gwyn was in high school, so she knew what "close" meant when it was said in that tone. Shrugging, she smiled. "Oh, we're just friends."

The woman smiled slyly, turning her microphone toward Mokuba. "And how does world renowned duelist Rebecca Hawkins feel about your _friendship_ with Gwyn?" Mokuba frowned, and Gwyn looked completely shocked. It had never crossed her mind that Mokuba might already have a girlfriend. After all, he was the brother of Seto Kaiba, he was basically a celebrity. While Gwyn never thought she had a chance with Mokuba, the idea of him having a girlfriend and not telling her about it made her feel sick. _Maybe we're not as close as I thought._

"I have already made my statements on these matters, if you want to know more you are going to have to make an appointment with my brother," Mokuba said, sounding so much like his older brother that Gwyn had to do a double take. She didn't even notice it when Mokuba took her hand and started to pull her away. "Excuse us, we have to go." With that, he pulled her away from the reporter and down the street as quickly as possible.

"Wow, that's pretty intense," Satra whispered, her amber eyes wide as she sat across from Mir. The brunette had been telling her best friend about everything that had happened before and during the operation. This included Ryou's confession. In fact, the confession was what Satra was more interested in, even if it didn't surprise her as much as Mir thought it would.

Mir nodded, never taking her eyes off Satra. Like everyone else she had been hanging out with, Satra looked different yet the same. Her strawberry blonde hair was a little longer—Satra had it in two braids at the moment—her wide amber eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight, which had nothing on the brightness of her smile. Mir couldn't remember if Satra had smiled as much as she had been doing lately, but she did remember her smiling and laughing a lot, so maybe she had. _I'm starting to sound like some romantic poet, next thing you know I'm going to start complimenting the trees and singing to the birds._

"So what do you think about this major plot twist in the story that is your life?" Satra asked, bringing Mir back from her musings. Mir bit her lip, thinking about what the strawberry blonde had asked.

"I think I want to help him with whatever he is going through, if he'll let me. I think it can only hurt him more if he keeps pushing people away."

Satra's smile faltered for a moment as she digested this. "Even if there is a possibility that he might hurt you and/or himself?"

Suddenly Mir knew they weren't talking about Ryou anymore, "A true friend would never hurt someone, Satra."

Those amber eyes grew wide for a moment, then Satra's surprised expression melted into a small grateful smile. "But I don't think you like him as just a friend." Mir was unable to speak. Satra was the kind of girl you think of as the life of the party. She was the girl that people hung out with if they wanted to just have some fun. Her outward bubbly personality made you forget how much she understood about humans. How much Satra knew Mir. Satra laughed at Mir's expression. "And I think you should tell him."

Mir was about to answer when Mokuba and Gwyn came running up. Mokuba had Gwyn's wrist clasped tightly in his hand. Once they had approached them, he let go, and Gwyn instantly held her wrist as if it were made of gold. "Hey Mir! How's it been in the world of the seeing?" Mokuba asked, waving at the brunette, who was studying her sister.

"Huh? Oh, good. How was your guys' walk back?"

"Good, there was this reporter but I got Gwyn out of there before she could ask any stupid questions."

"It was amazing," Gwyn whispered, looking down at her feet. "You kind of remind me of your brother… in a good way… not that your bother is bad, just… like a leader… kind of… if that's what a leader does… I mean." Mokuba just beamed at the very clumsy compliment.

"You think I acted like Seto! Wow, thanks, Gwyn!"

Gwyn beamed, her cheeks turning slightly red. Next to her, Mir heard Satra cough. Glancing over, Satra winked at her best friend. Mir couldn't help but smile back; she could almost hear Satra's thoughts.

_Ahhh, young love. _

"Thanks for the ride home."

"I'm surprised you asked."

"Well, the filing took longer than I thought; I'm just surprised you were leaving as early as six."

"Like you said, things are going smoothly."

Emi couldn't help but chuckle at this; she had lately been refusing Seto's offers to give her a ride home. But she had to ask him about her conversation with Tamarey without having the bleach blonde barging in. Biting her lip, Emi looked outside for a moment. It had seemed like such an good idea at the time, but now that she was here, Emi wasn't so sure.

"I'm getting the feeling you didn't just need a ride home."

Emi looked up at Seto; his sapphire blue eyes were studying her. She had always felt so… so exposed when he looked at her like that. If was as if he could read her very soul.

"I was… was… Now you don't have to answer this if you don't want to."

"Well, I can't if you don't tell me."

"Right… I was just wondering… what kind of life you lead outside of work."

"Is this about me pushing you into the pool?"

"How would that… what?"

"You are always complaining about me not having any fun."

Emi winced. This wasn't going the way she wanted it to. "Well, everyone likes to… relax in different ways …"

"So you want to know how I relax?"

"Kind of, I mean, more like who do you relax with…"

"You of all people should know I don't relax with many other people."

"Well, I meant more like… uhhh, you're a billionaire and I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to… or girls…. Uhhh."

Seto's intense gaze that had scared Emi moments ago had turned to one of complete confusion. What in the world was this woman talking about? "What does my money have to do with me relaxing? And girls? Emi, what in the world are you getting at?"

Emi sighed, rubbing her temples. This really wasn't her business anyway. "Never mind, it's stupid anyway." Maybe she'd just ask Chol about it, or one of the maids. They would know. Then again, why did she care? It's not like she had to be worried about Seto advancing on her. If he was THAT kind of man, he would have done it a long time ago.

The limo slowed, then came to a halt. "This is my stop," Emi said, standing up. Seto watched her go, the look of pure confusion still on his face. What the heck was that all about? Of all the things Emi had ever done this was the most confusion Seto had ever encountered.

"You know, it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Emi asked as she lay in bed. Gwyn was already asleep and she had thought Mir was the same. Apparently she had been wrong.

"That Gwyn would be the one to fall in love."

Emi laughed, sitting up to see Mir leaning on her side, her purple eyes bright from the moonlight. "You noticed it, too?"

"Are you kidding? How could you not? It's almost sickeningly sweet." In reality, Mir had always wondered if Gwyn would fall for Mokuba, but her suspicions hadn't been confirmed until she had spend the afternoon with the two younger teens. Gwyn seemed to hang onto Mokuba's every word and would get all flustered whenever he paid any attention to her at all.

Emi laughed, looking up at the ceiling, then down at Gwyn who was fast asleep. Emi was always in awe at how fast that girl would fall asleep. "Well, she **is** the one with the biggest heart."

"Yeah, always the one who loves so easily and gives so readily. It would make sense she would be the first to fall."

"I'm pretty sure she's not the first."

Mir laughed lightly, feeling her cheeks growing pink at the thought of a white haired boy. "Well, I meant like totally fall in love, you and Seto aren't exactly the best example of a good couple." This earned a pillow.

"Ha ha, you're oh so funny."

"I try."

**Ok so I saw the WORST Beauty and the Beast rendition EVER. Ok maybe not the WORST but it was close. It was called "Bell and the Beast, A christen romance" when my mom showed it to me I was like "hummm okkk" **

**Now not to put down christen movies (hey I go to college for movies and I'm christen) but it was just… not that good. The story had potential but the sound editing, acting, lighting, and lack of music really killed it for me. Plus the random mentions of God with no context just bugged me. No one goes around saying things like "everyone says he's a mean person. Even the people from church." Really? EVEN the people from church? Ooooookkkkk then. And the random bible shots, they really just needed a little build up. **

**But that's just me being a stickler XP**

**Anyway, on to something SOOO much cooler! **

**MY REVIWERS! **

**Lightest'Ink**

Awww thank you! You this have no idea how much that means to me to year that you think I put emotion in my stories! Thank you SOOO MUCH! You almost made ME cry :D

**greenluvr14**

Wow thank you so much! I love each and every one of these stories :D

And I guess Mir does get her sight back, cuz that's what this chapter's all bout!

**DarkestInk**

Haha Kaiba's anti-hero-ness! He makes me laugh, what would we do without anime character's like him XD

Btw, -not to shamlessly promote my stuff- have you read my one shot "what hurts the most"? it's about Yami Bakura. And are you KIDDING ME! You inspire me more than you know! We wouldn't have a third story if it wasn't for you! HAHAH Mokua/Seto hybred! So funny! ROFL!

Yeah Tamarey is kind of a vent of sueish girls and how they look to REAL people XD Happy you caught that… I'm your #1 fan!

OMG! I SOOO want to write that! OMG! I might just write an oneshot on that! OOOOHHH THE IDEAS!

**DaAmazingMeepers**

Just sent you a facebook message… nuf said

**K-Kaiser **

Whenever someone tells me they got hooked on the books I always think of myself when I could stay up till like 3 in the morning going "just one more chapter" with fanfics. To think that someone is doing that with MY story means more to me than I can put into words! Thank you so much!

**Mirai Reiko **

Wow thank you! Truthfully I kind of miss the cute little jokes and pranks from the first two, I have been planning a few for this story. Also more romance! That is once I can get the time to write it. But hey, it'll happen… some day :P

Seriously I want to make these into real books one day so I'm not giving up on the Hidenkas yet! I'm really glad you liked the character development! I have been having a hard time with it. Especially Seto since it's hard to change him without seeming out of character. So I'm guessing you are a SatraXDuke fan? Sweet!


	5. Type

**Disclaimer: I think you all know what is and isn't mine at this point **

**Because of my lack of time and trying to focus on the novel I am kind of cutting out a lot of stuff from this fic and just putting in the important stuff. So I apologies if some things seem to be a little rushed. Just think of it this way. There are long time gaps between parts… if that makes you feel better and I'll try to make a better time line so it doesn't seem like things are happening the next day and more realistically. **

**Also now that I'm done with College I'm trying to write more so (hopefully) there will be more chapters soon! **

….

"Um, excuse me, that's our seat." Gwyn looked up from her lunch to see three girls towering over her, arms folded lightly and smiles on their faces. She recognized them. They were what Cam called the Mokuba fanclub. "Sweet as sugar on the outside but as gross as charcoal on the inside," that was Chiharu's saying, of course the charcoal could be substituted for anything she felt was gross at the time. Standing up, Gwyn tried to slink away, mumbling about how she didn't know and how sorry she was. The three girls just laughed and sat down, acting as if she didn't exist.

Gwyn stood there, her script in one hand and her half-eaten sandwich in the other. Looking around, she tried to find a place to sit. Suddenly, someone ran into her causing her to fall and drop her script on the ground.

"Watch it, squirt!" a large red—haired boy yelled, standing up. Gwyn recognized him; he was that same kid who had tortured her all throughout middle school. She couldn't quite remember his name; something like Jay or Jamie. Annoyed, the bully took a step to leave, but just as he did, Gwyn reached out for her script. Her outstretched arm caused the boy to fall again. This time when he stood up, he was livid. Gwyn slunk back, fear written all over her face.

"I said, watch it!" he yelled, sending a flying kick at Gwyn.

"Ow!" Gwyn squeaked as his foot collided with her shoulder. "I…I…"

"Look girly, I know you think you're better than all of us but that doesn't mean you can just go around acting like you can get away with whatever you want. And don't think because I'm a boy I won't hit you." At this last remark he held up his hand. Memories of her uncle flashed though Gwyn's mind as she winced.

"Leave her ALONE!" Gwyn opened her eyes to see Mokuba tackle the boy .The girls that had made Gwyn move let out a loud squeal of shock from their bench. Mokuba wrestled the large red—haired boy to the ground. Even if the bully was bigger than Mokuba, Mokuba had many years of trained fighting under his belt. Gwyn wasn't sure what kind of fighting it was but Mokuba had told her that Seto had made sure his younger brother was well trained just in case. The younger Kaiba had never thought it would come to much use, but it was proving to be very helpful right now.

"Get off me, dude."

"Apologize to Gwyn right now or I'm going to ground your face into the floor!" Mokuba hissed, pushing the boys face harder into the linoleum just to prove he meant business.

"She's the one who tripped me, man!"

"That NEVER gives you the right to hit a woman. Apologies NOW!"

"Sorry…"

"Louder, she can't hear you. Oh, and in case you didn't know, her name is GWYN."

"I'm sorry, Gwyn."

"It… it's ok," Gwyn whispered. Her eyes met Mokuba's and the black—haired boy nodded, letting the bully up. The redhead jumped up as if he were a jack in the box. Wiping blood from his nose, he narrowed his eyes at Gwyn, a silent threat on his face that faded away when his eyes met Mokuba's hard ones. Turning, the bully walked quickly away.

Mokuba turned to Gwyn, his fierce expression melting. Gwyn opened her mouth to thank him when someone cut her off.

"WOW! Mokuba that was amazing!" one of the girls cooed, followed closely by her two friends. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Wow, your arms are so strong! I never realized that about you," one of the other girls said as she reached out for his shoulder.

"Really? Let me feel!"

"Oh Mokuba! You are like a knight in shining armor!"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Are you like a black belt or something?"

Gwyn sighed, yet another perfect opportunity ruined. Oh well, she'd see him back at his house later. She could thank him then, even if it wouldn't be as… in the moment. Turning, she was about to leave when Mokuba spoke.

"Well I wouldn't have had to fight him if you guys would have stepped in."All three girls froze; Gwyn pivoted in total shock.

"What?" the leader asked, batting her large brown eyes, confusion written all over her face.

"You could have come over and told him to stop, or told him it was an accident. Or maybe if you had let her sit with you none of this would happen."

"We didn't tell her to move! She could have joined us!" one of the other girls said, her voice a few pitches higher than it normally would be.

"So she could be ignored by you like you're doing right now? You guys act like you're my friends but Gwyn is my _best_ friend and you don't even act like she's alive."

"That's not true, we love Gwyn!" the leader pleaded. "She just doesn't hang out with us… we just have different friends. Right, Gwyn!" Everyone turned to Gwyn whose heart—which had been beating so fast it felt like it was going to beat out of her chest—froze over.

"Uhhh, yeah… I guess," she managed to choke out.

"Well, I'm your friend and I'm their friend! Why don't we hang out?" Mokuba demanded, some of the previous fight still coursing through him. Gwyn almost felt frightened under his intense gaze. Suddenly she understood what Emi meant about the "Kaiba Stare."

"I didn't think you guys wanted to hang out with me," Gwyn whispered, looking down at her shoes. "You never talk to me."

"Well… uh…"

"Whatever, come on, Gwyn, let's get that arm checked out." Mokuba gently pulled Gwyn away from the flabbergasted girls.

"You didn't have to do that" Gwyn whispered, glancing up at Mokuba, who was staring straight ahead. His look was so fierce it was almost frightening. However, when he looked down at her, it slowly faded away.

"Yes, I did, you're one of my closest friends and I can't believe people treat you that way. It makes me so angry."

"It's really ok, I'm used to it."

"No! It's not ok! I used to get picked on in the orphanage all the time. My brother used to fight guys twice as big as him to protect me."

Images of Emi pushing Mir and herself away from their uncle flashed through Gwyn's mind. You don't forget it when an older sibling puts themselves in harm's way for you. It makes you feel safe, yet very vulnerable. Makes you want to repay them somehow.

"Thank you."

Mokuba stood there staring at Gwyn, trying to read her. Gwyn felt herself growing hot at his intense gaze. "I will always protect you," he said, more to himself than her. "No matter what."

…

"He said WHAT!"

"That's so cute!"

Gwyn giggled at the excitement of her two friends. Both girls had been in class during the time of the fight so they missed the action. However, they were dragging every little detail out of Gwyn right now to make up for it.

"GAAAHHH I could kill that Mikal and her bubble-headed minions for being such snotty little witches!" Cam suddenly exploded. Both her sister and Gwyn turned in startled surprise.

"Uhmm yes, me too, only not at that decibel," Chiharu said, rubbing her ear in mock pain.

"I think we should go set their house on fire and dance around it singing Kumbaya."

"Chill your violent tendencies, sister!"

"Sorry, after all, Mokuba did it for us, basically. MAN, I wish I could have seen their faces when their idol called them out." Cam's whole exterior suddenly changed. She placed her head in her hands and her eyes grew wide. "So he defended you and pretty much professed his undying love!"

Gwyn was certain that her face had gone more shades of red than were humanly possible. "Ahahhh, who said _love._" Her voice cracked, hitting a pitch even dogs couldn't hear. "Besides, I think he has a girlfriend… or someone he likes."

"WAIT WHAT!" Their simultaneous question made Gwyn laugh. She could almost see a cartoon version of herself crushed by two enlarged heads of her friends.

"Well, a few days ago—when Mokbua was walking me back from practice—some reporter stopped us, asking about some duelist Rebecca and if they were still dating and stuff."

"Wait, you mean that blond girl with the teddy bear?"

Chiharu turned to her sister, completely surprised. "Are you watching the duelistduelist competition?"

Cam shrugged. "What? It's so popular you have to keep up with the times. 'Sides it makes for good small talk. Plus some of the fans are so crazy it's funny."

Chiharu laughed rolling her eyes. "Well, what does she look like? Blonde could be anything from the lunch lady and her burnt perm to Gwyn and flowing white-golden locks."

"Like a duelist, I'm pretty sure their getups are partly done all crazy like to make the nerds feel better." She proceeded to pull up a picture of the girl on her smart phone as she continued without missing a beat. She was, after all, an actress. "So you think Mokuba really likes that crazy-looking little blonde?" A soft scoff came from Chiharu as her sister handed her the picture. "Because there is no way. Do you see her around ever? Nope, so I don't think there is anything going on."

"And have her even seen her!" Chiharu held up the phone for Gwyn to see. "She's… well… not utterly stunningly beautiful like you."

Gwyn rolled her eyes as she studied the picture. Chiharu was obviously exaggerating. Sure, she had that "duelistduelist" look about her, but she wasn't ugly or anything. Besides, she was a famous duelist, basically a celebrity. "You're just saying that because you're my friend."

Chiharu shrugged. "Agree to disagree, but if you are really worried, why don't you just ask him?"

…

"Hey, Mokuba…"

"Humm?" Mokuba looked up from his pizza, eyes wide. Gwyn had been unusually quiet today. Not to say she wasn't normally pretty quiet, but today it was an awkward silence unlike the normal peaceful silence that seemed to surround the young blonde girl. No, this was more of that silence that desperately needed to be filled yet no matter how much you tried to fill it seemed to just get worse. Strange how there were so many different kinds of silences.

"Never mind…"

"No! What! Teeeeell meeeee!" Gwyn giggled as Mokuba whined, trying to give her the puppy dog eyes that used to work so well on his brother. The young girl turned away for a moment, consumed by fits of giggles. It was obvious that she was embarrassed about whatever she was about to ask him.

"Don't laugh, ok…"

"Why would I EVER laugh at you?" Gwyn smiled gratefully, her light purple eyes sparking.

"Are you and that Rebecca girl… well…"

"What?"

"Ya know…"

Mokuba just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Going out." It came out barely as a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Well, she is really good at Duel Monsters," Gwyn whispered looking down at her shoes. "And she's smart and pretty and…"

Mokuba's laughing cut her off. "Oh that! No, see basically a while back I went to a dueling competition/convention. Rebecca was there along with some other duelists I knew from past competitions. Contrary to popular belief, the dueling community is pretty small so everyone kind of knows everyone else." He took a deep breath from his monolog to take a sip of his soda.

"Anyway, I had lunch with Rebecca, catching up with her, and some fans got it into their heads that we were an item." Gwyn sat silently, watching him as if he were telling some great epic. He had to admit that was one of the reasons he loved hanging out with Gwyn. Unlike many of the other kids he had met, she always wanted him to talk and show off. And being not only a boy but a Kaiba, he was glad to comply.

"It was a huge deal; tickets to see us duel were sold out in like an hour after they went on sale. Some of the spokespeople and other duelist even started to pump it up by giving their own speculations on the match. Everyone wanted to see who would win. _Would Mokuba be a gentleman and let his love win or would he let his Kaiba ego get in the way?_" Mokuba stood up like an announcer for the last line, using a breadstick as a microphone.

Gwyn watched him in awe as he acted out the scene. It was as if she were there, in the stands watching the great battle unfold before her very eyes.

"Did you win?"

"I almost did, but Rebecca had beaten Yugi Moto once and I was still new to dueling in a competition. I kind of lost my nerve at the end. But after that, everyone thought we were an item."

Gwyn nodded, her mind still taking in all the information. Even if he didn't like Rebecca now didn't mean… "You didn't ever like her back then?"

Mokuba ran his fingers through his hair, laughing. "Naw, she's not my type."

"You have a type?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, I guess." This seemed to send Gwyn into deep thought.

"Oh."

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Have a type, ya know, like a type of guy you like."

"Oh, uhhhhhhh." Gwyn was sure her face was bright red. "I don't think so."

…..

"Hey Ryou, wait up!" It had been at least a week since Mir had her operation, and while she had hung out with Ryou, their conversations had been awkward and short at best. But that was all about to change—if Mir had anything to do with it. As the brunette ran toward him, the boy in question turned, slowing his pace so she could catch up.

"Mir, how are you?"

"The same as I was this morning, how are you doing?"

"Very well."

"No you're not."

"Um, Excuse me?"

Mir took a deep breath; it was now or never. "Ryou, what's wrong. Ever since I got out of the hospital you have been… distant." This wasn't really true; he had been growing distant even before the hospital, but Mir decided to just go with whatever came out of her mouth. Never a great plan, but it was all she had at the moment.

Ryou stood there, unsure how to react to her accusations. While he knew she was a smart girl and would have picked up on his fears—if that was what he was calling them—he had hoped she wouldn't. But she had and there were two options he could take:

Tell her the truth and pray she understood.

Deny anything and probably destroy their relationship forever.

Ok, so that last part was a little morbid, but the way their relationship had been going lately, it looked like that would probably be the ending it they continued on this path. Yet both of his options seemed to have a bleak future. Even if she took his past, would she be able to live with it? Who would want to be close to someone who had been possessed? Who had been a killer? It just didn't seem fair to make her choose.

"Ryou." Mir's voice brought him out of his thoughts. His brown eyes met her purple ones; there was a determination there and something else, something he couldn't quite pinpoint. "Ryou, when I was young, my mother died giving birth to Gwyn. My father, unable to cope with losing mom, buried himself in his work. He shipped us to his brother's where I spent most of my life until Manon married him. My uncle wasn't equipped to take care of three girls, to say the least, and Manon wasn't much better. I spent most of my life scared of everyone I knew, not trusting anyone. When we moved here, I was used to only being with my sisters and didn't want anyone else in my life." She took a deep breath as if warding off all those past demons that still so obviously haunted her.

"Then I met this guy in one of my classes. At first he was just some guy to pass the dull class time with, but then he started forcing me to go out and meet people. This guy slowly started to become part of my life. Heck, Gwyn considers him her brother." Mir looked away for a moment, trying to gather up the right words. Boy, this was harder than she thought. "Ryou, we all have things we regret in the past. Dark secrets that haunt us. But you are really important to me, Ryou, so no matter what is bothering you, I want to help you with it. I don't care what it is. I just want to help."

She stood here, pleading; she wanted him to trust her. Wanted him to understand that no matter what, she would be at his side. Ryou couldn't breathe; he was hearing everything Mir was saying, but he didn't believe it. All those nightmares of Mir's body laying dead with that…that THING standing over her laughing all came rushing over him.

Then she took his hand, pulling him back into reality.

"Please, let me in."

Ryou pulled her forward, hugging her, holding on to her for dear life. He wasn't going to lose her like so many others; she was here for good. She was the light he had been missing in his dark lonely world. If Yami had been his demon she was his…

"Angel, you are my Angel."

Mir looked up at him, slightly confused, but glad he was finallyfinally talking. She felt her heart beating fast, trying not to breathe lest he lose his nerve and not continue.

"When I have ever gotten close to someone, something horrible happened to them. And with your blindness and, well, everything, I was so worried. But I haven't been fair to you, you deserve to know what happened instead of me just running away."

…

"I want Tamarey fired."

"Why?" Jance, the head of public affairs, said, standing up. He had been the one who had suggested her being hired and always seemed to be the first to defend her. Something about getting a good public image and stock or something like that. Seto hadn't really cared at the time. After all, he had just planned on firing her if she didn't work out.

"Because she has never worked a day in her life and, frankly, I don't trust her."

There was a long pause as if the whole room was waiting for the punch line of a joke. Jance sighed. If anyone was going to have to answer to this, it was him.

"Seto, Tamarey… well, you see. Our stock has been slowly going down for a while now."

"And it's your job to keep the image up and put confidence in our stockholders. And it's the job of our stockbrokers to keep things stable otherwise. It is in no way related to TamareyTamarey. And while we're on the matter of stock, I don't see why it is falling. After all, we had never been more productive. With Kaibaland, three new games, and a system about to be launched, now is the time to be warding off stockholders, not trying to bait them!"

Jance rubbed his receding hairline. Here's where his quick talking was needed to save his job. "It's the press. Some female reporter has been going around saying you are just a coldhearted man, and self-absorbed. They are saying because of your one-track mind, you will soon run out of steam. Haven't you seen any of this?

"You know I don't read any of those tabloids."

Seto stated blankly. No emotion on his face. Jance took this as a sign to go on. "The CEO of Johnson's Electronics just married that actress and it was such a hit their stocks doubled over night. He was known for saying that 'now I'm married, I have a whole new look on life. I wouldn't trust anyone who wasn't.'"

"So, what you are saying is I should get married?" Seto deadpanned. The whole room held its breath. "Well, if that isn't the stup—"

His storm of insults was cut short by a soft knock and Emi opening the door. Everyone turned and she flushed as she stumbled into the room, clutching the manila envelope as if it would protect her. "Sorry I'm late," she whispered. "They had an emergency at sector 3. So, we are talking about reassigning Miss TamareyTamarey?"

It all hit Seto like a tidal wave. So that's why she was there. To marry him. Of course, Tamarey was rich, not very smart, but well-liked in the public eye, a perfect trophy wife.

"Yes, we are, and I have decided to send her back to her dear old dad. After all, I made my future by taking what was mine, NOT others'."

Emi stood, completely confused. She had known that Tamarey had been gunning for Seto's fortune, but she had been pretty sure Seto had been oblivious to it all. "Err… Yes, I'll set up the paperwork then. Is there anything else I can get anyone?"

Jance frowned, studying the small blonde that stood at the other end of the room. Her blue eyes wide making her look like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. The media executive glanced over at his boss thoughtfully. Was it just him or did his boss seem more at ease when this young woman came in? Whatever the reason, he was sure that it had just saved his job.

For now anyway.

…

Seto sat at his desk in the study of his mansion. His feet were propped up on the table as he absentmindedly fingered a small black box. His sapphire eyes flickered from the box to the large picture windows. It was a beautiful night, a sky filled with sparkling stars, stars that glittered like the diamond that sat snugly in the open box.

Looking down at the box again, he gently pulled the ring out. Held held it up so it sparkled even brighter against the stars as if competing with them. The small ring had been his mother's. It was one of the only things he had gotten after her death. The truth was, he hadn't even gotten it when his parents had died. They hadn't been allowed to take anything to the orphanage.

When he had won the company over from Gozoboro, one of the first things he had done was go and find as many of his parents' old possessions as he could. His mother's ring was one of the few things he had been able to get. He had never thought he would ever use it at the time, but it was one thing he had always remembered about his mother. She had loved that ring and it had been one of the first things he had hunted down when he was finally able to do so.

And now he was giving this link from his past to his future.

"Seto? Are you still up? It's two in the morning."

"I know, why are you still up Mokuba?"

"I couldn't sleep either…" Seto turned to see his brother walk slowly into the den. In a pair of baggy pants and a white tee, Mokuba looked like he had just gotten up. A glass of ice water was in his hand.

"I needed a glass of water, why are you…" The younger Kaiba's eyes fell on the ring between Seto's fingers. "Oh…" Slowly, Mokuba walked over to Seto and leaned against the large oak desk. Taking a sip of his water, he let his dark blue-gray eyes met Seto's sapphire ones.

"Mokuba, what do you think of Emi?"

"You're going to ask Emi to marry you, aren't you."

Seto looked out the window for a moment. The stars seemed to be laughing at him just like he was sure his brother was. If this had been even a day before that blonde had entered his life, Seto would have laughed at the idea of EVER tying himself to any woman. Then this young girl who had been lost in a bet was now that girl. The irony of this whole situation, it was so twisted.

"Yes."

….

"WAIT WHAT!"

"Seto's going to ask your sister to marry him. I saw the ring, it was our mom's."

"That's so romantic."

"Sure, sure, but WHATTTTTT!"

"Mir stop shouting, people are starting to stare…."

"Sorry Mokuba… but whaaaaaaattttt?"

Mokuba had just told Gwyn and Mir about finding his brother with their mother's wedding ring last night. Gwyn's eyes had lit up as if she was the one getting asked to get married and Mir had, well…

"I can't believe this! When is it going to happen? What possessed him to do this? I mean, I knew he liked her, but I didn't know he was THAT serious."

"My brother doesn't go halfway."

Gwyn giggled at this. "That does sound like him, all or nothing." Her comment startled Mokuba. Gwyn was the silent sister who would just go along with whatever her sisters did. Sure, she always had good advice for him whenever he needed it, but he never thought much about her knowing anything about his brother. Then again, she was very observant.

"Yeah I guess… ok, Mokuba." Mir's expression of shock turned to one of utter seriousness. She put both her hands firmly on his shoulders, her eyes meeting his in a hard gaze.

"What's going on over here?"

"Oh, hi, Ryou," Gwyn said, smiling up at the tall white-haired boy, "Mokuba just told us Seto is going to ask Emi to marry him."

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events."

"No kidding!" Mir said, still gripping Mokuba's shoulders. "Mokuba, we need you to spy on your brother and keep us updated on the happenings so we can be there when this proposal does down!"

"I'm not sure Kaiba would appreciate that," Ryou interjected.

"Oh please, Ryou, you just want to come."

Ryou couldn't help but laugh at Mir's excitement. Her energy level was shooting through the roof. But it didn't really surprise him. If there was one thing he had learned from the Hidenka sisters, it was that family was everything.

"Well, Ryou has to come, he's our brother."

"Thank you, Gwyn." Gwyn looked up at Ryou, smiling back. Mir rolled her eyes. Those two would be the death of her. Mokuba glanced from behind Mir to study Gwyn smiling up at Ryou. Remnants of his last conversation with Gwyn played in his head.

"_Have a type, ya know, like a type of guy you like."_

"_Oh, uhhhhhhh." Gwyn was sure her face was bright red. "I don't think so."_

He had never thought about Gwyn liking anyone, but it was possible. She was, after all, a teenager like him…

"So ANYWAY, Mokuba! We need to start planning RIGHT NOW! I'm not going to miss this for the WORLD!"

….

**Ug, I'm sorry this chapter sucks so much (FORGIVE ME!) –bows in apology- **

**Anyway, it's time to thank the people who make this story… well this story 3 **

**kisaraxseto forever: **WOW I inspire YOU to write! –it totally honored- Thank you so much that really means A LOT to me! Truthfully it's people like you that inspire me to keep going! I am so grateful for your support.

**Mirai Reiko: I** know! YAYA MIR! Of course I couldn't call her life normal but then who's is? I think it's funny you think Satra's remark almost seemed to break the fourth wall because I say that all the time to my roommate. I guess now that I think about it it kind of does… haha :D

It's funny because out of all the relationships Gwyn's is the one I relate to the most so I have the most fun doing it. I guess I was that awkward kid who never knew what to say around the guy I liked and just needed up laughing instead of talking. As for Mir's I think their relationship has pretty much come to it's complete… I don't really want to say end but they are pretty much "official" at this point.

And Emi and Seto… well he's just going to have to do things Seto style and make it more awkward in a nonawkward sort of way –laughs-

Sadly I'm not sure how much I will be able to put in of Satra and Duke, I want to write a fic in Satra's point of view but I might end up doing more of her whole story in the novel version. ANOTHER reason to read(for you)/write(for me) it I guess

**greenluvr14: **Is 11 pages extra long? I'm working on the outlines and organized the whole story. ALSO would posting the novel version of Red Rose help? I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! The pool part is one of my favs!

**DaAmazingMeepers: **Well let's hope you didn't agonize too much! I'll try not to make these updates a little closer together.

Oh wow! Thank you so much! And it's not that I gave up on it I just needed to finish college. And now that I'm done so YAY!

**Mistrelia of the Ice: **I totally understand you dropping off the face of the earth. Haha I think it would be sooo funny if I didn't graduate because I tried to finish this story XD

It's funny because I was so close to keeping her eyes like that, but then it's not close to the real story.

It really seemed like something Seto would do so I did it –duah-

I'm totally flattered that you stayed up so late for me! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed your review.

**Tofyuu**: I'm SOOO excited for your fic you have no idea! When are you going to post it! I can't wait to see how you write "my girls" your reviews really meant a lot to me! Thank you so much!

**Welp I'm off to watch more X-men Evolution and organize the next chapter :D See you guys soon (?) Can't wait to hear from each and everyone of you!**

**-Liz (aka ) **


	6. Her world

Disclamer: I own nothing… I barley own car let alone a whole TV series.

Ok so here's the deal people, I just don't have time (or will power) to finish this I know how it's going to end and I have a TON of stuff written for it. The problem is connecting them all together and spending the time doing it. It's just, not really worth it to me anymore. I know it sounds selfish but I would like to focus on writing stuff for my portfolio. And as much as it's hurts me to stop writing this it has to be done.

That being said I have been tossing this idea around a lot. I read another fanfic that did this and honestly, while I was sad she didn't really "finish" it, it gave me closer. So that's what I am going to do.

For you.

**Basically I am going to collect all my notes and Ideas. Put them together in one (or maybe two chapters) all the stuff that doesn't really connect I will just tell you what happened in an outline sort of way. That way you can have your happy ending you deserve. **

You are all welcome to throw tomatoes at me… those of you who still stuck around THIS long.

…

The chapter opens with Duke and Satra. Duke has been working on their project together they are just wrapping up when Duke asks her out of the blue.

"Do you want do go out?"

Satra turned to him, confused. Remember this is the guy that all the girls in his class WANTED her to work with since there was NOWAY he would ever like her. So he must just want to hang. Right? "No, I have to get home I have to babysit tonight." The strawberry blond said shrugging.

"No I meant like later. Like we should hang out or something."

Satra looked at him studying him, "aren't we doing that right now?"

Duke sighed; she wasn't going to make this easy was she. "I mean outside of school. There is this coffee place downtown that has live music on Wednesday nights."

"Uh… I'll let you know."

It wasn't really that Satra didn't want to hang out with Duke. He was cool, funny and pretty easy to get along with. It was more HER hanging out with HIM. She didn't trust herself, she had a tendency to fall for guys that didn't like her back and it hurt when reality struck. So rather than keep hitting her head against a brick wall she just tried to stay away from the whole ordeal.

Or that's what she always told herself.

…..

"Emi what does it feel like to be in love?"

Water flooded Emi's air pipes as she accidently gasped while trying to take a sip of her water. Not a fun experience. Coughing and trying to replace the unwanted water with air Emi blinked at Gwyn who sat slightly across the table from her. Mir was out hanging with her friends so the eldest and youngest sister were enjoying a quite dinner alone. Or it had been until Gwyn had brought up her rather unexpected question.

"What makes you say that?"

Gwyn shrugged trying not to give away too much of her ulterior motive -not that Emi didn't already know.

This scene leads into a long awkward ramble about the complications of love. Honestly Emi doesn't really know how to describe it since she was never good with that emotion. In conclusion they both decided love was confusing and kind of sucked.

"Siiiiinnnngggg With me!" Mir tired hard not to laugh as her best friend knelt before her pleading for her to sing.

"But Satra I'd rather not have all the glass broken"

"Oh please! It's not funnn until something breaks."

"Never heard that one before."

"Well better something than someone"

"Just do it before her pitch goes up another octave." Joey said rubbing his ear. Mir rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Ok fine,"

"YAY!"

Satra bounded up to the machine to choose a song. However, when Mir came up to join her, the strawberry blond turned away from everyone else glancing over her shoulder at the group of people sitting around talking, face totally serious.

"Why are all these people here? I thought it was just going to be me, you and Ryou."

"Things happen I guess"

"Yeah…"

The question caught Mir completely off guard. Satra never seemed to mind when Ryou's other friends –and Mir liked to sometimes think of them as her friends too- joined them so why did it bother her so much today? Then Mir noticed Satra's gaze falter toward Duke who sat nonchalant next to Serenity who was laughing at something Tristin had said. The memories of how the group of three had turned into a party of nine flooded back.

_School had just let out and Satra was as happy as ever. She bounced around Mir and Ryou like a little puppy. "I can't wait until we all hang out! I have so much to tell you Mir! And you too Ryou! But mostly you Mir. No offence Ryou it's just that she's my best friend and all." _

_Ryou had laughed, "No offence taken. I'd rather hang out with her than me too." This earned a giggle from Satra. _

"_So what's this really important thing you can't wait to tell me all about?" Mir asked just as eager to catch up with her best friend as Satra was. Only maybe not at the energy level the strawberry blonde was._

"_Well you remember that science project I have to do this quarter?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Hey guys." _

_Satra froze as the sound of Duke's voice. Turning slowly her huge smile shrunk into a mildly pleasant one. _

"_Hey."_

"_How are you doing Duke?" Ryou asked pleasantly a slightly mischievous smile flickering in his brown eyes. He winked at Mir who had no idea what he was trying to tell her. Duke shrugged hands in his pockets._

"_Nothing, what are you guys up too?"_

"_We were going to go play karaoke" Satra said, her once bubbly demander completely washed out. _

"_Wow, sounds like fun"_

"_Yep, it is" Both teens stood there awkwardly nodding. Duke waiting for an invite and Satra either not getting the hint of not wanting too. Finely Ryou broke the silence._

"_Would you like to join us?"_

"_Sure" _

After Duke had joined the others had joined. And the more people that joined the quieter and quieter Satra got. Duke kept looking at her as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. The whole thing was very odd. Mir wasn't sure how to react to it all. Something was up and she was going to pull it out of Satra.

…..

So also in this chapter Marnon goes around and causes trouble. She makes a huge scene at Gwyn's production. Acting like she's this caring mother and Gwyn is kind of a diva. Like Gwyn got her fame handed to her on a silver platter.

Gwyn just stands their awkwardly unsure of what to do. All the things she wants to tell her step-mother just don't seem to be able to come out

Mokuba comes and Maron says something about how it's all her doing with Emi and Seto. Hitting that Emi is just a gold digger. Mokuba drags Gwyn out because she looks like she's going to cry.

…...

Mokuba asks Gwyn why she lets her mother bully her like that. Gwyn just shrugs.

"She's the only mom I got. Besides it's not so bad."

'As bad as the bullying at school' was the silently comment Mokuba couldn't help but think. Shoving his hands in his pockets he kicked a pebble.

"You were wrong you know."

"Huh?"

"I'm not like Seto at all. Seto wouldn't have let that boy bully you for so long."

"You didn't know, and you did stop it when you found out."

Gwyn felt her stomach flip flop. Biting her lip she just smiled at Mokuba. She wanted to say so much more, tell him how amazing he was. How much he meant to her. How much good she saw him. But nothing came out. All she could do is lamely stand there smiling at him. The black haired boy turned to her and smiled making Gwyn feel sick to her stomach and light headed. The words of Emi came back.

"It sucks to be in love."

It sure did

…...

Mir confronts Duke about the awkwardness the other day

Duke talking about Satra to mir.

Mir, being over protective of her friend tells him to be nice to Satra. And while she isn't sure what's up with her friend whatever it is Duke shouldn't take lightly.

"She's, I… I have never met anyone like that girl before" Duke said laughing slightly as if he was embarrassed about admitting what he thought of Satra. Mir studied him for a moment. She wasn't as good at reading people as Emi was –maybe she should have her older sister interrogate Duke- but Duke seemed to like her Strawberry blond friend and as long as he wasn't going to hurt Satra than Mir supposed everything was ok. Besides, it might be good that someone else saw how great Satra really was. Other than that silly bubbly girl, Satra had been tough a lot and she was one of the toughest people Mir knew.

"Yeah she is, I think that's why I love her."

Duke nodded agreeing, "Yeah…"

…

Emi walked into Seto's office closing the door behind her. A slight frown across her face as she tried to guess what was up, it had been a few moments since Seto had saved her and her family from her mother. Everything had seemingly gone back to normal but for the past week something had been obviously bothering Seto. _Well I guess I'm about to find out what it is…_

"You wanted to see me Seto?"

The young man stood up and walked over to her. Pulling out a small velvet box he opened it reveling a beautiful diamond ring.

"I need a wife so marry me"

Shock washed over the blonde, but then her shock melted away to a small pout. Folding her arms over her chest she raised an eyebrow.

"Not unless you asked nicely" Seto's look hardened and his eyes narrowed. She was going to make this hard for him, wasn't she? Emi's eyes sparkled as she continued. "Or least tell me WHY you want to marry me."

"They say the stock will go up if I get married, so marry me"

Emi covered her mouth trying to suppress a laugh, "That's the stupidest thing I have never heard, can't you even come up with something a little more believable?"

"It's the truth"

"I don't care, lie to me"

"Oh my, he's not doing a very good job, is he?"

Outside his office Mir, Ryou, Mokuba, and Gwyn where all huddled up, ears against the door, listening to the conversation. Mir shook her head sadly at her best friend's remark then glancing down at her 'maybe-to-be-brother-in-law' giving a silent laugh.

"Mokuba, you need to teach your brother how to smooth talk a girl"

"How would I know?"

"It wouldn't work, Kaiba's beyond help"

The brunette's purple eyes widened slightly, "wow I think I died and went to heave, did Ryou just say something sarcastic?" The white haired boy smiled

"You're rubbing off on me"

Back in the room Emi smiled "You better hurry up and come up with something else cuz I think our audience wants something good" Seto frowned his gaze boring holes in the door as Mir's voice could be heard from the other side.

"We're not here! Go back to trying to romance my sister Seto!"

Seto's frown deepened, "I'm not trying to romance your sister." Emi chocked back a laugh as her sister's voice echoed from behind the large wood door, "Could've fooled me." Shaking her head Emi sighed opening the door so that the audience could get a better view.

"I can tell"

Suddenly Gwyn spoke up startling everyone, "well I think Seto SHOULD marry sissy then we can be rich!" Mir laughed

"That's what I've been saying since the day they met! Let's go be rich!"

Ryou smiled and laughed along with his friend "Can I come, too?" Taking the joke and running with it Emi joined in.

"Only if you marry Mir"

At this the brunette coughed and looked away suddenly unsure of what to say. To make matters worse Ryou just laughed and nodded taking the middle sister's hand.

"Sounds good to me"

Seto sighed rubbing his temples trying to rid the now growing temper. This was getting way out of hand. Why did he want to marry this stupid girl anyway? She just made his life crazy and so, so… unlike him. It was like she came and messed up his order, her and her stupid family. He frowned at the people talking around him.

"…I have a better idea, let's just have Gwyn marry Mokuba, the Emi doesn't even have to marry Seto and he doesn't have to try to be romantic" Mir was waving her hands now laughing so hard she could hardly get the words out. Gwyn giggled at her sister's hysterics

"I'm too young to get married"

"We'll get you parental permission, I'm sure the good old Evil queen would be all to glad to give you away"

Out of hand, this whole conversation was out of hand. Did he really want to spend the rest of this life with this? He glanced over at Emi, the young woman was laughing along with her sisters. Her eyes were sparkling as her whole body shook with laughter. In fact the whole atmosphere around him was, chaotic yes but it was also, in a strange way, peaceful. Ok he admitted it, he was addicted it that feeling he had when he was around her. That chaotic yet peaceful feeling; pulling himself out of his thoughts he decided to take control of the situation.

"This is getting out of hand! Everyone out!"

Giving him that mischievous grin Emi skipped out of the office singing over her shoulder.

"Ok bye"

"Not you! Get back here Emiko Hidenka!"

She stopped and turned around, that smile still on her face but her eyes seemed to hold a new emotion, one he had only seen a few times. "But I have to go pick out my wedding dress." She said holding up the beautiful diamond ring Seto had been holding out to her earlier. It was nestled on her ringer finger as if it always belonged. Seto stood in shock as he watched her turn back around and walk down the hall. Her sisters, his brother and their friend fallowed her. Mir was talking exactly with Mokuba as they all walked down the hall

"I want to be Maid of honor"

"I want to be best man"

"You're too short; you can be the ring bearer"

"WHAT! I grew a lot over the summer!"

"It's true Mir, he's taller then you are"

"Psht! That's not much of a feat everyone is taller than me!"

Seto sighed as he sat down behind his desk again. His life would never be the same again. Then again the moment that young woman had walked into his office the first time was the last time he had been totally and completely sure of himself. Of course there was one thing he was sure of, and that was she would keep surprising him and pushing him, making him become someone he hadn't been in a long time.

Himself

"Oh Seto, I do have one condition on our marriage." Seto's blue eyes looked up meeting Emi's crystal ones. The young woman smiled at him, she had left the _kids_ in the elevator telling them she would be right back.

"And that condition would be?"

"Chang that dang number on your door! It's creped me out since the day I came to this office."

Seto allowed himself a small smiled, he also allowed Emi to see it. Smiling back Emi turned and ran down the hall her laughter still echoing in his ears.

Yes his life would never be the same again.

And Seto was nervous, in fact he –THE Seto Kaiba- had never been this nervous his whole entire life.

…

So when Maron finds out about the wedding she's super pissed. She tells Emi that Seto will never marry her AND let her sisters come live with them. And if Emi marries Seto she will send both girls to an orphanage or some other sad place (like their uncles). Emi ends up leaving in tears.

At this point Gwyn, who heard everything, yells at Maron basically telling her they don't' need her anymore. Maron gets mad and hits Gwyn.

This is when Mokuba comes in. Maron tries to cover it up but Mokuba heard enough and takes Gwyn out. Gwyn is upset but not because of Maron but because she feels like her sisters are always trying to protect her and she is left defenseless.

Emi goes to talk to Seto telling him that she can't marry him because of her sisters "I love you… I really do, when I'm with you I feel safe, like I can be myself. But, my sisters, I… I can't leave them." This is also the first time Emi has said she loves him. Seto kisses her and tells her that he will protect her forever. He then lets her know that he was always planning to have her sisters live with them. After all, he's Seto Kaiba and he is always two steps ahead of everyone else.

Then he tells Emi he has something he needs to take care of.

Seto then goes and tells Maron to leave Emi alone. He is taking the girls away from the evil woman where she will never see them again. Maron agrees without a fight and Seto feels like she's planning something but he isn't sure what.

…..

Gwyn is in the dress rehearsal of her new play.

Gwyn stood on the stage getting ready for her performance. Up till now she was just standing in the background watching the action going on. Only a few more minutes and she will be on stage for her big number. Taking a few deep breaths herself she slowly starts to walk onto stage. In the song the girl she is acting was a young girl who falls in love with a much older man. In this first song it's about how she is innocent and slowly growing up from that into a woman. Gwyn had been having a hard time with the role. Not so much the requited love –she knew that ALL too well- but the growing up, pushing oneself into being an adult even if they weren't ready. But there was no more time for her to analyze her character, this was it and she just needed to give it everything she had.

Slowly she walked on stage, the music started to play. She started to sing.

But something in her had changed. Or maybe it had been there all along and she was only now seeing it now. But whatever it was she suddenly realized something. All this stuff, these problems, she was dealing with. It didn't matter. Emi always told her things would work out one way or another and they always did. She couldn't control the way someone felt for her, she could only control how she felt about him. She couldn't control that happiness of her sisters, only her own happiness. She couldn't control what her step-mother did or said to her but she could control how it effected her.

Suddenly she wasn't sinning for anyone or anything. She wasn't thinking about anyone or anything.

Suddenly it was only her.

It was as if the whole world faded away and it was just her.

Her and her song.

Her love song to the world. That big great world that she hadn't even yet begun to understand but couldn't wait to meet.

Something changed in Gwyn. It was as if she had grown up in one single instant. The sight of it made Emi want to cry. When her sister had walked on the stage she looked like she always did, slightly insecure, slightly troubled, but ready for her performance. Totally in-character yet holding something back. It had been bothering Emi since the first day Gwyn had started performing. On the stage Gwyn seemed to be able to pull out problems in her life and display them for the world. That was probably why she was so popular. Because she was so open on stage. Yet it would weight her down in some way. As if there were the problems but there were no answers.

Yet that day Emi saw it, the answer. She wasn't sure what it was –like you never really could tell the problem was- but suddenly it was as if Gwyn became something else. Her whole body changed and it was as if she glowed.

…..

After the play Gwyn confronts Emi about Maron. Gwyn thinks that Emi will break up with Seto because of her and Mir not being able to live with them. And the youngest is upset that Emi would throw away her happiness for them and not even tell them about it.

"You know what I don't understand" Gwyn said her eyes so hard Emi almost felt like she was shrinking under her gaze. The eldest wasn't sure what was scarier, Gwyn's look or how she had NEVER seen the young girl this angry before. "Why you and Mir always feel the need to keep the truth from everyone else. It's like some silly drama sitcom. If you were to just tell the truth everything would be easier. We could work it out together!"

Emi shook her head pulling the girl too her hugging her tight. "I know, and that's why I told Seto what was going on."

Gwyn pulled away looking into her sisters eyes, shocked, "You did?"

Emi nodded trying to fight back the goofy grin that had been on her face since she had talked to the her soon be to husband… how odd was THAT to say? "He told me he had already planned to have you guys live with us. It's not like the mansion isn't big enough or anything. Then he went to Maron and told her to leave us alone."

"And she said yes?"

"Surprisingly"

"Wait… are you saying we really ARE going to be rich?"

Both sisters turned at the sound of Mir's voice. The brunette stood in shock in the doorway, "I KNEW IT!"

**-Bam chapter done-**

I have a feeling their will be about 3 of these quick summaries. I have a lot of notes and clip of the story soooo I hope you will accept my feeble attempt at this apology. On the good side they will not be YEARS apart. No, I have already written out the last two they just need some quick proof reading and they will be up the fallowing two weeks! Let's try and shoot for every Tuesday or Wednesday.

Of course if you are not happy with me and this story (totally understandably) you can fallow me on Tumblr and rage about it to me. And I'll just get excited that I get to talk to my fans 3

Also this doesn't mean I don't want to read YOUR stories! Send em my way! Now I'll have time to read them because I won't be writing my own. Hahahah –shot dead-

I love you all…. Even if I don't act like it with these lack of chapters.

**Lightest'Ink**: Haha you missed them before! What about NOW! A year later –brutally shot- But I am always writing, just not always fanfics. If you ever want to read something else from me I can send you some stuff. But what about you? What have you been writing? I would love to see something you wrote.

Yeah the marriage thing was kind of rushed. I was HOPING to push it to a later chapter but Carl is just mean and isn't giving me much else to work with. Honestly I should have made their relationship more concrete in the Tower so that when this one came out we all knew they would be getting married soon. Oh well, something to learn if I ever make this into a novel.

**DaAmazingMeepers**

Yeah, I almost feel like these stories kind of have three parts of their relationship. Meeting, falling in love, marriage, I wish I had more time to really write this because I have so many funny ideas for a married Seto and Emi. Oh well if I ever write the novel that'll be in it :D.

**mysterydude123**: I'm sorry Mr. Mysterydude… you asked and all I gave was this shoddy thing –tears of sorrow- But good news! The other two will be closer to fallow!

Again, I can't tell you how much you all mean to me. This story would NEVER have gotten this far without the love and support of you guys.

-Liz


	7. Wedding bliss

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING… not even the apartment I live in –sob-

So I never mentioned I changed my name… hahah woops. Sorry about that. My reasoning was… kind of long and didn't make sense to anyone but me. Let's just say I wanted to make a fresh start with some of my social media outlets :D

What does it mean? My FIRST name is Amelia and when I was a little my brother (who is 16 months younger than me) couldn't pronounce it so he would call me Melya it kind of stuck in my family so they all call me that. In fact I think it kind of sounds funny when people call me Amelia sometimes. Anyway I thought it was a fitting name for me. Hope it didn't throw off too many people.

On to the chapter!

…

"Uhhh brother I have a question."

Seto looked up from his work. His brother Mokuba stood in the door way looking down at his shoes clearly embarrassed about something.

"What?"

"Well uhhhh… Whatdoyoudowhenyoulikeagirl?"

"What?" Seto wasn't sure he had heard what he thought he had heard. "Are you asking me about a girl?"

"Yeah, I figured since you're getting married and everything…"

"Just tell her; whoever it is she would be lucky to have your interest."

"WHAT NO! What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I totally ruin our friendship?"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"I want us to stay friends yes."

"Then don't tell her."

"But…"

"Look," Seto said shutting his laptop, "If you are interested in this girl let her know. If you're not don't."

"Is that what you did with Emi?"

"Well, she's different. She was forced on me."

"But you didn't have to marry her."

"You heard me ask her to marry me so why are you asking me how I did it?"

"Yeah I guess…"

Seto sighed, Mokuba looked more upset then he did when he came in. "Look, maybe you should talk to Emi about it. She's better at all that feeling stuff."

"NO!"

Seto blinked, slightly shocked at his brother's quick reply. Normally his brother had not problem talking to Emi. In fact the younger Kaiba told Emi pretty much everything that was on his mind. "Ok, well I can only help you if you help yourself. Remember a Kaiba should never be scared of rejection because we never get it. Just let this woman know you are interested in her."

…..

The science project is done. Satra is free. So she turns and runs away from Duke. She starts obviously avoiding him to the point it's pretty obvious to everyone.

Finely Mir confronts Satra about it. Why she's been avoiding Duke. Satra finely opens up that she's scared of relationships and getting hurt. It was hard enough becoming friends with Mir but Duke possible likening her is much too much for her to handle.

She was scared of it all and so she was hiding from him.

Honestly, her story isn't as flushed out as the others in this story. I had planned on doing A LOT with her and Duke but I just wasn't inspired. My dream was to one day write a story about her. Maybe it'll make it into the novel version. Anyway as it may they do end up together in the end. How? Not totally sure. If I think of something I will add it in.

…

A few days before the wedding Mokuba goes and talks to Emi. He asks Emi about how she feels about his brother and when did she know it was love.

"You're in love with my sister aren't you?"

"What? N-" Emi's eye brow raised cutting Mokuba mid word "yes" he mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"Did you tell Seto about it?"

"Yeah, he told me a Kaiba should never be scared of rejection because we never get it and to just let this woman know I was interested in her."

Emi stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing, "he said… oh my GOSH you have to be kidding me!"

"No that was what he said."Mokuba mumbled looking down at his feet, totally mortified.

Emi took a deep breath trying to compose herself, "well he's right about one thing, I think you should tell her how you feel."

"But what if…" Emi held up her hand cutting him off.

"What? Gwyn will tell you your ugly and not worth her time then snub you?" Mokuba frowned at the idea, yes that was what he was afraid of but now that she said it…

"Well if you put it that way…"

"Trust me Mokuba, I've known Gwyn her whole life, -I practically raised her- if she didn't like you she wouldn't let that ruin your friendship with her. "

"Ok thanks" he leaves still unsure of how to tell her. If he was going to do it he was going to have to have it be epic. No silly love confession. She was going to swoon at his total awesomeness. Seto was right about one thing, he was a Kaiba and they never did anything half way.

"That was cruel, especially when you know she is head over heels in love with him." Mir said walking in from the other room.

"Eavesdropping is a sin Mir."

"Not when it is about my sister, you would do the same."

"True."

"But still, that was really cruel."

"If he likes her enough he should squirm for her."

"Wow harsh. I have never seen this side of you."

Emi laughed lightly, her arms folded over her chest, "yeah well, Gwyn is very precious. I want to make sure he knows that."

"Hey I'm not disagreeing with you, I think he should do MORE to get Gwyn. She's going to make it easy for him and that's not just_ because he's a Kaiba and never gets rejection_."

"Oh you heard that too?"

"You are marrying one hell of a man Emi, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"And yet you are still going through with this."

"Yeah…" the eldest mumbled trying to hide that stupid goofy grin that kept popping up all week. Ok she had to admit it; she was excited about marring Seto. Defiantly nervous, but also very excited, and she just couldn't keep that smile off her face.

…..

There should be some super cute stuff here about how Emi is walking down the aisle and how Seto is like "haha I win again!"

I also have their vows with flashbacks to the last two stories. Skip it if you don't like that kind of stuff.

**"I, Seto Kaiba,**

_Seto stared at her like she was crazy, "I'm Seto Kaiba" was the simple response he gave her. What else needed to be said? _

**Take you, Emiko Hienka, **

"_Uh, hi, I'm Emiko Hidenka. I'm Gayle Hidenka's daughter…" _

**For my lawful wife,**

"_Yet you insist on being part of my life"_

"_Seto Kaiba, I _HATE_ being part of your life."_

**To have and to hold, **

_"I just don't want to be alone anymore…." she whispered to herself as she played with her lukewarm cup of coffee._

_"You don't have to be. I thought I told you I would never leave you, you'll never have to be alone," Seto's voice said from behind her. Emi turned, spilling the remains of her coffee on herself. This made her yelp, jumping up, her face flushed from embarrassment._

**From this day forward, **

_"YOU HAVE! GAH! That's it! I quit!"_

_Seto's eyes flashed for a moment, but his face remained calm. "You can't quit."_

_"I quit anyway!"_

_"So, what? You plan to break your promises? Disgrace your father?"_

**For better, for worse, **

_"It's late and you should get some sleep, you never know when the hospital is going to call you," Seto said, gathering up the books and papers and placing in them in a stack by her bed. He then turned to leave, but Emi grabbed his sleeve, stopping him._

_"Could… could you stay for a while, please?"_

**For richer, for poorer, **

_Seto allowed himself a small smirk, taking the dress from the blonde's hands."I never back down from a challenge." Turning to the cashier, he handed her the dress. "I'll be paying for this."_

_Emi blinked in surprise then narrowed her eyes. "Buying my dress and flaunting your money around isn't what I called charming."_

_"And almost knocking over that stand of jewelry back there isn't what I call graceful."_

_Oh, the game was on._

**In sickness and health,  
**_"Uh, maybe we should get you to the limo."_

_"That's where I was headed. Where did you think I was going? To the bus stop?"_

_"No, I…"_

_He stumbled slightly; Emi was at this side in an instant. "Seto… S—" That was all he remembered before blacking out._

**Until death do us part."**

_A small smile was playing on Emi's lips. She had been doing that a lot lately—fighting back the urge to laugh at him. It drove him crazy. "Oh, well, you got really sick, so I got you home and the maids helped me put you to bed. I guess it's partly my fault that you got sick, since I was sick first, so I thought I better help you out."_

**I, Emiko Hienka,**

_"Ok, room 666…. 666? Sheesh, what is this guy, the Devil?"_

**Take you, Seto Kaiba, **

_Or as far as I know, he's the coldest… I mean, who purposely has their office numbered 666?_

**For my lawful husband,**

"_Well if I have to marry him then, Emi you have to marry Kiaba"_

_Emi blinked "Mokuba's too young for me"_

_Mir rolled her eyes "You knew who I meant" _

_Emi laughed shaking her head "but I don't like him, in fact I hate him,"_

**To have and to hold, **

_"I just want to be safe." Gosh she was talking a lot. Maybe it was the brandy._

_"I could keep you safe."_

_Startled, she noticed he had been leaning forward as Emi explained her past actions. It had almost been like her words were pulling him in. Seto wasn't sure what had made him say that; he had just been so into her story he had stopped thinking about everything else. It happened a lot when she talked like that, so honest as if she didn't care that she was showing all of herself and her feelings. Right now, as she explained herself to him, she looked so small, so scared, so… so alone. She was looking at him now. Big crystal eyes sparkling from unshed tears. He wasn't even sure what he was doing as he learned closer._

_"I'll always keep you safe," he whispered again as his lips gently met hers._

**From this day forward,**

"_She doesn't have much of a chose since her contract says she has to do everything I ask her to." _

**For better, for worse, **

"_I'll tell you what I think of Seto Kaiba" Seto got up and leaning against the door as he heard Emi clear her throat _

"_LOATHING! Unadulterated LOATHING! For his face, his voice, his clothing" _

**For richer, for poorer, **

_"I want to get you something as a thank you."_

_Emi chuckled. "I told you, I don't like getting gifts. And there was only one thing I ever wanted, and when I finally asked for it, it slipped away."_

_Seto frowned slightly. "I can't bring him back. But I can give you this." Slowly, he stood and walked toward her, holding a white jewelry box._

**In sickness and health, **

_Seto's footsteps throbbed in her head as he walked over to her. She winced as he spoke again._

_"What's the matter with you?"_

_"I'm sick" came the muffled reply. "Just go home to Mokuba and leave me to die."_

**Until death do us part.**

_"I think if I get any worse I'll die," Emi moaned. The nurse had coaxed her out of her cocoon of blankets so she could inspect the sickly woman; Emi, who had always been rather pale, looked as white as a sheet. The nurse laughed lightly, than left, telling Emi and Seto to call her if they needed anything else. Once the bubbly nurse was gone, Seto went back to his seat._

_"Do you have to sit there? It's kind of creepy…"_

_"Yes, deal with it."_

"You may now kiss the bride"

Seto looked down at his wife. His wife, the term was going to take some getting use to. If anyone had told him 5 years ago that he was going to marry that skinny pale blonde haired girl whose father had lost her in a bet. He would have laughed at you while sending you on your way to the nearest insane asylum. Emi looked back up at him, her big blue eyes shining. He vaguely wondered what she was thinking behind those big crystal orbs. It didn't take long to find out.

"Are you going to just stare at me all day or kiss me?"

Seto smirked brushing that strand of lose hair away from her face, "I don't know, maybe I'll just let you stand here for a moment, you do look lovely when you don't talk." To his pleasure, Emi blushed slightly while trying to act nonchalant.

Emi:1 Seto: 2

His blonde bride was about to say something in response to that but Seto decided he couldn't wait anymore. His only warning was a slightly mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes as he learned over and captured Emi's lips in his own. The moment his lips touched hers all thoughts left him. All competition, all playful banter, all…all… everything, it all flew away. Suddenly nothing else mattered; it was just him and her. Nothing was expected, nothing else mattered, nothing else…

The effect was cut off by the sound of clapping. Letting out a almost silent growl Seto, reluctantly, pulled away from Emi only to find her looking as dazed and happy as he felt.

He knew he loved her.

He had known it for a while but it was at times like these that it all came washing back. All those nervous feelings he had before where long gone. He knew this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He would die for her; he was her willing and loyal slave. Not that he would ever let her know that.

The whisper of his wife's voice brought him back. His wife, she was all his.

"Seto, we have to go now."

Taking her arm in his he turned and started to lead her down the aisle toward the photographers, "on to the slaughter… I mean party" Emi's giggle made him smile slightly as they got ready to pose for some pictures. As they walked down the steps of the church Emi's foot caught on the hem of her dress causing her to fall forward. Seto grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. Her back hit his chest as he held securely onto her.

"Why did I marry you again?"

Emi giggled nervously, her heart still racing from her almost fall, "so I don't kill myself falling down the stairs." Seto snorted then let her go. People crowded around them taking pictures and asking questions. "Whoever said the wedding was for the bride and groom was wrong. From here on out it's all for the ratings and publicity isn't it." The blonde mumbled glancing up at her husband.

"It won't last long, I promise"

"I wonder if we can get Bakura and Mir to dress up as us and then we sneak off"

"Humm, Sound's like a plan to me."

Emi laughed brightly her blue eyes twinkling in the bright daylight. Seto, who was trying hard to keep his cold exterior for the public, was having a hard time trying to not kiss her senseless. Emi's joyful attitude definitely wasn't helping. He believed the term was called blushing bride?

-After the wedding-

Emi sighed as Seto held the door of the Limo open for her. "Why do I feel like I was just feed to a hungry pack of wolfs?"

"Probably because you were."

Emi sighed pushing away a few loose strands of hair from her face, "I'm not very good at this publicity thing."

"I'll make sure you don't have to be too exposed to it."

Emi looked up at Seto taking his hand, grateful. "Well my dear Mr. Kaiba would you like to lead me inside?" Seto nodded leading her into their home.

The servants had the day off they the place was unusually quite. It was probably the only time it ever would be this quite ever again. Mir and Gwyn would be moving in tomorrow morning. Of course Seto and Emi would be on their way to the Bahamas just as her sisters were moving in so she wouldn't know what this place would be like with everyone in it until a few weeks later when they got back. While the honeymoon sounded like so much fun, Emi was almost more excited about living in a Marnon free home. Just her and her sisters -with the exception of the Kiba brothers of course- finely free to just be themselves.

They go into the bedroom and are about to go to bed when Seto get's a call. His office has an emergency.

"It's ok" Emi whispered, "I'll have to get use to it at one point or another." Seto just stood there, unsure of what to say, "I'll be back in an hour." Emi nodded snuggling into the large fluffy blankets, seriously it was like they were made out of a cloud.

"Ok"

Seto walked slowly out turning at the door way. Emi looked up at him from her now cocoon of blankets and pillow. She looked so comfortable he wished he could join her. Just lay there and pretend he was just a normal man and not the great Seto Kaiba.

"Hurry up, the fast you leave the sooner you will be back. I'll be awake when you get back I promise."

…

It kind of goes on like that for a while and the problem keeps cropping up. Zigfried von Schroeder has been attacking the company and its stock holders so Seto has to stay and work it all out. They put off their vacation. And while Emi doesn't say much about it she was kind of disappointed. Not so much about the trip, but more the lack of time she has gotten to see Seto.

…..

Emi looked down at the card, "What's this?" Mir gave out a sequel jumping up and down. Seto closing his eyes for a moment. He was still unused to Mir's... energy level.

"I thought..."

"You mean we, I suggested it."

Seto shot the brunette sister a glare wishing he has told Emi in private. In fact he wished they had more private time all together. Emi's warm had slipped into his. His eyes met hers and he suddenly felt as if nothing else mattered.

"You were saying?"

"Since we didn't get our honeymoon, I... Mir mentioned that you loved the beach. So I bought you a beach side cottage and we are going there next week." Emi studies the picture the house was a beautiful island cottage. Grass roof with seaside walk way and bamboo walls. It was set with a back drop of lush green trees and a crystal blue sky the reminded Emi of Seto's eyes. Speaking of those big blue eyes they were watching her hopefully with that look that they had whenever he got her a gift. It reminded Emi of a puppy dog or maybe a small child hoping they had done the right thing.

Emi smiled up at Seto nodding.

"I love it, you spoil me."

"You don't let me"

"Well I'm taking this gift thanks"

Seto gave her one of those rare smiles that Emi loved so much. Damn, it was a good think too she could hardly think when he did. 

-At the Beach-

Emi walked into the into the bed room where Seto was working. Gently she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Pausing Seto glanced at her.

"Take a walk with me." Emi whispered nuzzling Setos' cheek. Slightly surprised he studied her, eyes searching trying to figure her out. Emi faced just reviled joy and excitement. She reminded him of Mokuba when they were about to play a game of Duel Monsters together. Chuckling he stood up. Emi slipped her arms around his waist pressing her body against his looking up at him her eyes twinkling with excitement.

It was beautiful outside, breath taking really. Because there was no light pollution they sky it was filled with stars. So many that they light up the sea and sand with tiny glimmers of light. Emi ran across the sandy beach laughing as she spun around arms out stretched wide. Throwing back her head she screamed. Seto just stood there watching her as if nothing in the world mattered. As if it was only him and her. Reaching out he took her hand. She paused her eyes meeting his. Time stood still; slowly she took a step closer eyes locked on his. Seto smiled closing in gently he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you" he whispered. Emi's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

He didn't let her finish, leaning over he kissed her. Emi leaned forward accepting his embrace. She admitted it, sometimes, ok most of the time; it was hard to be married to Seto Kaiba. Besides him always being busy he has an even harder time showing affection than finding the time to give it. But it was moments like these that she remembered why she loved him. Why she has promised her whole life to him.

Even though his kisses were still a little awkward he did it with so much passion, so much love, so much devotion it would make her head spin. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her telling her with his actions that he was always there for her no matter what.

…

This chapter is fluffier than Seto's blankets. Like seriously I want to sleep in his bed! I bet he has the most comfortable blankets and sheets! Like sleeping on an fluffy bunny. –Has no foundation for these accusations but is getting way into the idea of Seto's blankets being soft and fluffy-

So I just found out that you can upload covers to your stories now! O_o guess I have a project this weekend :D This is exciting!

And now onto the reviewers! I can't tell you guys how amazing you are! You ROCK!

**Mirai Reiko****: **

I personally loved writing the conversations between Seto and Mokuba, the one in this episode is my TOTAL fav. Maybe I just enjoy the awkward conversations I can get Seto in. As for him saving his mother's ring, I figured he would save a few items from his parents when they died.

I'm happy you liked the SatraxDuke stuff! I really wish there was more I could have written more. Oh well maybe someday. I do love Satra and have so many ideas for her that I wish I could have written.

I'm glad you liked the proposal! It's one of my favorite parts of the story! I wrote it almost a YEAR ago and was so excited to post it. And I totally understand about school! What a life sucker!

**Xx Elemental Angel xX: **

Well I'm so happy you reviewed it! It means a lot to get new fans. Thank you so much for all the praise! I feel so honored :D But I'm really sorry about the lack of story in these last few chapters. It hurts me too that I just don't have the time to write it. Hopefully someday it can be made into a real story… but for now all we have is this… poor excuse.

Well peace out till next time!

Liz!


	8. This is the song that never ends

Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own anything...

Seriously, I think my computer doesn't want me to write this story (or maybe just finish it) I can't tell you how many times it has died just as I'm about to write or post a chapter of this story! Not just this chapter but so many others! And yes, my computer died so I had to do all this work to try and recover this chapter. But here it is!

**And it's the last part**! I wonder if I was having such a hard time writing this because I don't want it to end! I honestly feel REALLY sad when I think about. I honestly can't tell you all how much I love you all who have read this and made me feel like my silly little musings were worth it! It makes me want to drop the novel I'm working on and just make this one into its own story!

Honestly, I may just make this story into a novel!

…..

Ok so this scene should have probably been before their trip to the beach but I didn't think of it until AFTER I had posted the last chapter… so let's call it a flash back or something.

It had been a week or so since the wedding and the sisters were settling into the mansion. The move wasn't too bad. Manon had stayed out of their way for the most part and since Fedha was living with her boyfriend so they hadn't seen her in months.

So it came as a surprise to Emi when she bumped into her step-sister at the house. Emi had stopped by to give Maron the last bit of legal papers for her to sign giving Emi soul guardianship of her sisters. While it still seemed too good to be true Emi was trying to stay optimistic. So here she was, standing in her old living room in front of her step-sister who was curled up on the couch, eyes puffy and red. She glanced up at Emi giving her the once over then turned away.

"Oh, it's you. Honestly, with all the money Seto I'd think you could afford better clothes."

Emi sighed, not in the mood; it had been a long week tracking down Manon for all the paper signing. Not to mention all the snide remarks that came with them. While she would NEVER want to admit it, they still hurt her. Even after all these years later her step-mother still knew Emi's insecurities and how to rub some salt into those wounds.

"Is Manon here?"

"No, she's out."

"Can you get her to sign these?"

"You can leave them on the table. I'm not her secretary."

"Ok."

After placing the papers down both girls stood –on in Fedha's case sat- in awkward silence.

"Welp I'm off…" Emi said turning to leave.

"I hate you."

Emi paused turning, "Excuse me?"

"Really, I mean what does it matter now, I'll never see you again. Thank GOD. But really, I hate you. You think you're oh so great becoming Mrs. Kaiba. Lord knows how hard you worked to get that? But don't enjoy it too much. He'll get tired of you and run off into the arms of another slut in no time. I give it six months, _tops._ I mean how hard will it be to see the real you? That stuck up '_I'm too smart or everyone even though I have no talents, looks or personality'_ side you will be on the street."

Emi didn't know what to say. While Fedha has always been so mean to her and her sisters she had always been more of the... behind the scenes kind of mean. In high school Fedha had put Emi down and make her look stupid by spreading rumors about her. She had always blamed Mir for anything that she might end up getting in trouble for. Not to mention always making Gwyn do things for her when no one was around to protect the youngest. So when Fedha started lashing out at Emi the blonde didn't quite know what to do or say.

"You and your tight little clicky sister club. You guys act like you are so much better than everyone else. Acting so close but never letting me in. You think you're so much better than me don't you. Well you're not you just trash, trash! I hate you I hate you all! And someday Seto won't want you! No one will one you! No one likes you!"

Suddenly Emi realized this wasn't about her. It had never really been about her. So gently she sat down next to her step-sister and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"He dumped me, after everything I gave him! He just dumped me. And mom, mom doesn't even care. All she talks about it Gwyn and how that little twerp will never be as good as singer then her. It's always you guys and NEVER ME!"

Emi just hugged her, "I'm sorry, I know. I wish she would spend her time being with you too…"

Emi sat with Fedha until she calmed down. It was one of those moments in Emi's life that would haunt her for years to come. As simple as that moment was it was one of the moments when Emi felt the most… helpless. She had always wanted to help people but with her step-sister there was nothing she could do. Fedha had spent her life skating by and blaming everyone else for any hiccups that arose. Fedha needed to take her life into her own hands and the only person who could help her was her. And no matter how much Emi wanted to, there was nothing she could do.

A drowning man can only be saved if he reaches out to the life raft.

…

So during the next few months Seto has been promoting a new game. Zigfried is still attacking him but Seto is taking it all with the grace and poise that he always does. This means he's basically rubbing his success in Zigfried's face.

During one of his press conferences he gives a bunch of his test games to the orphanage where he used to live. While there, a young boy, Jamie, who knew about Seto's past challenges him to a game. If the boy wins than Seto has to adopt him.

Seto agrees. While they are playing Seto is kicking the boy to next Wednesday. However, something in his makes him stop at the last moment and Jamie ends up winning. So Jamie and his sister Kimie come to live in the Kaiba mansion making their ever growing family just a little bigger…

Seto entered the drawing room, Emi's back met him. She was curled up on the large window seat of the picture window out looking the back yard where Mokuba, Gwyn and Noah played fetch. The rustle of the open curtains and the younger siblings laughing outside were the only sounds.

"I saw the news,"

The CEO winced, Darn reporters, he had wanted to tell her himself. He studied the blondes back as she kept her main focus on the action outside. They sat in silence for a few more moments until the brunet couldn't take it anymore.

"And?"

Emi gave a small giggled as she turned her crystal eyes up to meet his, "And you're going to be a father." Seto studied her clear blue eyes, they had that slight spark of laughter in them –which he guesses was a good thing- but other than that they betrayed no other emotion.

"I'm not a mind reader, what are you thinking?"

Emi's blue eyes laughed harder at him as her placid face grew into a small smirk, "I'm wondering what you're thinking."

"You're infuriating"

This earned him a laugh as she stood up taking a few steps toward him, "so I've been told." However as she drew closer her smile faded to concern. "Seto? Are you ready for this responsibility?" KaibaCORP's CEO frowned, annoyed at this comment.

"How can I be? It wasn't like I was planning on adopting those two brats!"

Emi sighed looking away, lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "It's not going to be easy. You being gone all the time working, but we'll work things out." She looked up at him searching his face for something, "we always do. So when are we picking up the additions to our family?"

….

They get the kids a few days later. Everyone is excited about the new addition to the family. They were making food for the kids. While doing that Gwyn starts practicing her newest song for the cooks –who love to hear her sing-

Emi came home to the sound of Gwyn's voice belting across the whole house. It's amazing how loud she could be in SUCH a huge house. In fact, Gwyn being loud was something she was very slowly getting used to. Gwyn was growing up and Emi couldn't be more proud of her. Moving away from Manon and Fedha probably helped too.

They found the little actress standing on the kitchen table. The cooks, Mir and Ryou standing around watching her practice her newest solo.

Behind her Emi heard Jami gasp. And though she didn't realize it at that time the young orphan had just fallen in love with the angelic creature before him.

…..

That voice, it sounded like an angel, or what an angel would sound like. Jamie didn't really have much to compare it with since he had never heard an angel before. As he fallowed Mrs. Kaiba – she had asked him to call her Emi- toward the kitchen the voice grew louder. At first he was convinced it was the radio or a CD but when he entered the huge kitchen he saw it was a blonde haired girl.

The blonde was standing on the table belting out the lyrics to her new song. Several people stood around her listening to her, totally transfixed.

Her voice made Jamie's heart stop as she jumped off the table dancing around it belting out the words to the music that played on a small radio. The song was about a young girl who meets a man much older than her at a party. She falls in love with him and she is singing about how she can see their lives together only to find out that he's married to someone else. The last few lines in the song are of the girl begging him not to be in love with someone else. Pleading with him to be with her, to love and cherish. The passion in her voice gave Jamie goose bumps and he could almost feel the love and desperation that she sang about. It was unlike any feeling he had ever felt before.

Behind him Kimie's small hand taking his pulling him out of his trance. Her once fearful face was now peaceful. Next to them Emi smiled.

"Welcome home."

…

"Shhhh they will be home any minute"

"You seriously called me out of class for this?"

"Oh please you are almost done high school what do you care."

"True, but really, you have to be the coolest mom ever."

"Why thank you I hope they think so too."

"Or that you are just trying way too hard."

Emi glanced over at her sister. Mir was pumping up the third water gun like her life depended on it. Not making eye contact with her older sister. While the younger sister didn't always express it but she was grateful for everything Emi had done for her and Gwyn growing up. Maybe it had all been practice for adopting these two kids? Maybe, if she believed in life being planned out in advance.

The back screen door opened and closed. Jamie was leading the way, like always. An annoyed look on his face like someone had just dragged him out of an very important life threatening… thing. Kimie on the other hand hung back slightly. The mansion and living still overwhelmed the 8 year old and she wasn't quite sure what to do with it all.

"DIE!" Emi screamed jumping out soaking Jamie with her water gun.

"HEY! What the!?"

Mir jumped out holding three guns tossing one at the angsty teen. "Gear up or be annulated." Then running around him she handed one for Kimie.

"Cuties on my team!"

"I'm on Sissie's!" Gwyn yelled running out from behind them picking up a gun that was almost as big as she was almost hitting Emi in the process. She and Mokuba had gotten back from school around the same time as Jamie and his sister. Noah barked at her feet, excited to join in the festivities.

Mokuba and Jamie glanced at each other awkwardly for a moment. That silent 'I guess you'll do' passed between them before they chose their weapons and joined in the battle.

Two hours later Seto found them in a muddy heap on the lawn laughing. Even Jamie -which was a rare site- was joining in as he kept tossing mud at Mir who would just throw it back.

As he walked closer Seto's eye met his wife's. Emi smiled at him with an all knowing smile. The words from last night came ecoing back to him.

"_That Jamie is just a pompous brat and his sister is scared of her own shadow." _

"_They are just scared Seto…"_

"_Psht, he didn't seem so _scared_ when he challenged me"_

"_Just give them time, they will fit in. I promise, if I have anything to do with it." He glanced at her and she glanced up at him from her book, a small smile on her lips. "I know how to deal with stubborn boys."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Oh nothing…" _

…..

So the kids move in. Kimie gets along very well with everyone right away. Mostly Mir, which was odd to everyone but no one questioned it. Her outgoing personality is constant amusement for the younger girl.

Jamie however, only talks to Seto. And it was only to demand his right. Since he is the only heir to the company he wanted to learn everything. Even though he's only 13 he was very smart for his age. Well Jamie also "graces his words" as Mir calls it to Seto and Gwyn. Jamie is totally in love with the youngest sister who dismisses his affections for just being nice.

Jamie's relationship with Mir is pretty much filled with bickering. Mir doesn't like the up-tight pompous "Mini-Seto" and tells him so. Also Jamie is a little jealous how much Kimie loves Mir. However, the two slowly become closer because of their love of both Gwyn and Kimie. It's one of those sibling love/hate things.

Mokuba and Jamie don't really get along either. Mokuba gets annoyed when Jamie fawns over Gwyn and Jamie hates how it's so obvious how much Gwyn like Mokuba. While Mir's relationship is more of the "Who's right" sort of thing Mokuba's relationship with the newest member of the family is more of a male rivalry… which is usually instigated by Jamie. Kimie and Mokuba don't talk too much at first but Mokuba kind of understands how Kimie feels since he was the younger siblings in a similar situation.

And Emi is the mom. She is there when Kimie has night mares and tries to keep the peace with Jamie and whoever he is fighting with that day. Jamie doesn't dislike Emi but for whatever reason he doesn't really trust her.

This however changes when Seto is taken away on a business trip.

So while he's away Gwyn goes on tour with her acting troop. Mir, Mokuba, and Ryou all go with her. Emi can't because of the kids and since Seto isn't around someone needs to keep an eye on the home office.

However because Seto is gone Zigfried hires some guys to scare Emi and the twins in hopes that Seto will admit that he is stealing Zigfried's ideas.

The door crashed open and the guys were screaming for them. Emi, Jami and Kimie were sitting in the TV room watching a movie when it happened.

"Don 't let them get us" Jamie turned to Emi, fear written all over his face. His breathing is growing shallow and his eyes here dilating. Instantly Emi's maternal instincts kicked in. Scooping up Kimie and grabbing Jamie's hand she rushed into Seto's office. Pulling open his large hidden closet door she pushed both children inside closing the three of them inside.

"I'm not going to let them get you." She said taking boy's face. "Look at me, I. will not. NEVER. Let anything get you."

"_Shhhh be quite it's going to be ok" Emi whispered to Gwyn who was huddled up in her older sisters lap, "We just need to be quite until uncle and his men fall asleep."_

"_Why do they drink that stuff anyway, they just get mean" Mir whispered trying to act touch, but Emi could feel her sister shaking next to her. Emi shrugged peeking through the key hole of the closet door. They were still boozing it up laughing and yelling. One of them had tried to throw a beer bottle at Gwyn so Emi had grabbed both her sisters and they had hid in the closet. Just waiting for it to be all over. _

_This wasn't the first time she had hid her sisters and it wouldn't be the last._

About twenty minutes later Roland comes in with body guards. Emi and the kids come out of hiding. When Emi sends the kids out Roland hands her a newspaper. The cover shows that Seto was killed in a car accident.

The next few months were horrible for Emi. They couldn't find a body and she was all alone. Mir comes back with Ryou from the tip. Gwyn wanted to come too but Emi insisted that she stay. Gwyn was growing ever more popular. Mokuba stayed with her so she had someone to be with (or that's what he said).

Roland had sent a search party to look for Seto but everyone feared the worst. Everyone but Emi, she didn't give up hoping.

During this time Seto was abducted by Zigfried who had hoped to make his absents hurt Kibacorp. He dropped him off in some deserted place and Seto had to find his way out. Finely Roland's men found him and brought him back.

The first thing he did was rush home to make sure everyone was ok…..

Emi stood in the large room a few rungs up a ladder painting the wall. The light from the late evening sun making her glow orange. Seto smiled, she really was such a beautiful woman, when she wanted to be. He had missed her too much for even him to admit. Quickly he walked up toward her. She was humming happily as she painted the wall. Suddenly her hand fumbled with her paintbrush. Gasping she tried to catch it causing her foot to slip.

Instantly Seto was at her side, his hands holding her shoulders to steady her. Gasping she turned her head toward him.

"S…Seto?" She gasped eyes wide with shock and her face covered with splattered paint from her project.

He looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips but they slowly melted away at the sight of her crystal eyes that were forming with tears.

"I'm sorry," Seto whispered taking her hand and kissing it gently as if to rid all her pain, "I should have told you… and the press. Ryland just gave me the news on my way here."

Emi leaned against him looking up at him as he spoke. She missed him so much. Then gently she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"We knew you would come home."

Seto wasn't sure at first what she meant until he realized that Emi's stomach was swollen, larger than he had remembered it anyway. Looking down at his hand he then looked up into Emi's eyes. They were looking back at him, hopeful.

"We?"

Emi smiled biting her lip, eyes searching his. Trying to read them.

They have a little baby girl, Gemma, and Seto spoils the total crap out of her.

…..

During this time Gwyn's fame is growing. And Manon is getting more and more jealous. After Seto took away the girls almost all of her money is gone.

Finely it's too much for Manon. She decides the best way to regain her fame is if Gwyn dies. Then as the grieving mother she can rise from the ashes like a phoenix … or something like that. So she tells Gwyn to come to the stage that Gwyn is going to sing at and then puts a plastic bag filled with some poison over her head chocking her.

"Gwyn?" Mokuba screamed, all he could see was her still body lying on the stage. As he jumped onto the stage and ripped the bag off the blonde girl's head so many thoughts were rushed through his head. And for some reason the loudest one was _why hadn't I told her sooner!? Why hadn't I told her how I felt! _Asif him telling her earlier would have prevented this from happening. Maybe if he had she would have told him where she was going. Maybe she wouldn't have disappeared in the first place. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten into that fight… maybe… maybe…

She had to be alive, she just had to be!

"Gwyn?" Mokuba said leaning forward pressing his ear to her chest. Her jacket was too thick… Panic was coursing through his veins it was as if time had stood still yet his body was running a million miles an minute. "Gwyn?" He chocked again.

"Gwyn! Oh My God GWEN!"

Ok, he had to stay calm. Quic Gently he placed his fingers under her chin. No pulse. _Ok stay calm, no freaking out Mokuba, what next? _

Give her CPR. Quickly unzipped her jacket then opened her mouth. Taking a quick gulp of air to gather his nerves he leaned forward breathing into her. Pulling back he began to press against her chest.

"Come on Gwyn! I can't lose you! I never got to tell you! I think I love you! So you can't die! We never go to travel overseas and eat all those crazy foods! I want to hear you sing more! I wanted to get to know you better! I wanted to spend more time with you! I wanted to marry you like Seto and Emi! Gwyn! Come on Gwyn!"

Air flooded through the frail girl's body. She gasped for air chocking on it as it went down. Coughing a few times she then threw up some gross green looking substance. Chocking she looked up at Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" She whispered weakly swallowing painfully some of the remnants of the potion's taste still in her mouth. Mokuba helped her sit up keeping a strong arm around her back.

"The ambulance is coming, I called them."

She looked up at him, her purple eyes seemed a lot duller than normal, "I… I…"

"It's ok; don't talk you're in pain."

She let out a weak laugh, "If I don't tell you now I might never say it."

"DON'T DIE GWYN!"

She squeezed his hand smiling, why did it have to hurt so much, "Mokuba, I think I love you, I don't know when I started likening you all I know is that I like you a lot. I don't know why a guy like you would ever even think of a girl like me like that but…"

"Gwyn, any guy would be lucky to… have you like them."

She looked away hurt in her eyes, here it comes the "_but I only like you as a friend"._

"And I guess you were kind of passed out 'cause I just spilled my heart out. I think yours sounded a lot nicer. Mine was kind of… messy."

Gwyn looked up at him in shock. She looked like she was about to say something else but the sound of sirens could be heard. Moments later people were flooding the empty theater. Running toward the two teens they gently started pulling Gwyn away from Mokuba asking her a million questions a minute. Gwyn could hardly stay awake, the whole world was spinning and had a funny color to it, as if everything was three times to bright. Blinking a few times to fight to stay awake she grabbed Mokuba's hand. He was surprised at how strong her hold was on him in her present state.

"I need him" She whispered up to the paramedic, "he saved my life." The doctor just nodded.

"We need her to stay awake," He told Mokuba, "So talk to her."

Mokuba nodded walking next to her as they wheeled her outside. "I said I would protect you Gwyn, and I am. I just need you to stay with me." Gwyn looked at him, her eyes sparkling even if they weren't quite as focused as they should be.

"I know… you're my prince."

…..…

"Hey"

Gwyn looked up from the script that she was reading. Even in this state she needed to get ready for the upcoming play. Or that was what she was telling everyone. Truthfully she just wanted to have something to get her mind off things. Such as the young man who was now standing in her door way.

"Hey Mokuba."

"Can I come in? I have a surprise."

Gwyn nodded putting her script down, "what?"

Mokuba quickly looked around the halls as if he was carrying some very dangerous illegal item before shutting the door behind him. A small lump under his jacket moved then gave a small yip. Gwyn's eyes grew wide.

"Is that?"

"Yeah" Mokuba said letting Noah jump out from under his jacket and onto Gwyn's bed. The small dog snuggled up to her licking her face. Gwyn giggled hugging the dog.

"How did you get him in here?"

"I used my _Kaiba persuasion,_ as Emi calls it"

"She sure calls a lot of your mannerisms _Kaiba_ somethings"

"Haha yeah,"

They both sat in silence for a moment while Gwyn tried to calm down the excited puppy. Mokuba smiled nervously running his fingers through his hair. "He really missed you, I did too."

Gwyn looked up at him, her face slightly flushed, "I really missed you too." She whispered, "I miss you a lot lately." The only thing that had kept her going while she went through all those operations and stomach pumps was the memories of Mokuba's confession. Yes it was cheesy, but when your own step-mother tries to poison you it's better to have your mind on something else.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" She finely asked, "I wasn't just hallucinating?" Mokuba shook his head walking over to her bed and sitting down at the edge so that he was next to her.

"Seto told me I shouldn't be scared of rejection and just tell you, so…" He took a deep breath, "I love you Gwyn. I love spending time with you and when you almost died, I don't think I had ever been that scared in my whole life. And believe me I have been through a lot."

Gwyn smiled taking his hand in hers, "remember when you asked me what kind of guy I liked? Well I couldn't answer you but cause my kind is you. There is no type, just you. And the fact that you like me back is just so hard to understand. I'm a horrible conversationalist – especially these past few months – You're so popular and I'm not at all and…."

Mokuba laughed putting his hand over her mouth to silence her, "Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes were so determined that Gwyn must have turned four different shades of red. He had to admit, he kind of loved the fact that he could make her get all flustered. At first he hadn't been sure why she acted that way, but now it just made him realize how much she liked him. Defiantly another ego stroke.

Gently he leaned forward kissing her. He had caught Seto kissing Emi once and had been surprised at how happy his brother had looked. But now he realized how truly magical a kiss really was. It was so much better than holding hands or having her listen to him with those wide eyes. It was like someone was shooting magic sparks through his whole body or something cheesy like that.

Under them a rather neglected Noah gave a small bark. Startled both teens broke apart to look down at the small puppy. Noah sat in Gwyn's lap looking up, confused, at his master.

Gwyn giggled giving the small puppy a quick kiss on the head, "I think he's jealous."

"Too bad" Mokuba teased kissing Gwyn's forehead, "Because your mine."

Gwyn couldn't help but smile, "Is that the Kaiba possessiveness?"

"Of course"

…

On Gwyn's return Emi throws a small garden party for the family. It was more Kimie's idea, the young girl had wanted to have a tea party so bad the Emi gave in. Not that the young girl had to ask more than once, Emi would do anything for her little daughter.

During the party Ryou dragged Mir into one of the tents that Kimie had built. He was trying to ask Mir to marry him but Mir kept (unknowingly) dodging the question.

Finely Emi, who was only a few feet away sitting in a chair feeding Gemma, the baby, rolled her eyes "Hurry up and ask her to marry you so you can be our brother!"

Mir just looked at Ryou confused, "You're not trying to…" Ryou gets down on one knee pulling out a small box. "Oh my…you're just marrying me so you can be part of my family!"

The white haired boy looked shocked, that was the last thing he thought the young woman was going to say, "Mir, I love your family, but I really want to spend the rest of my life being with you... I've always wanted that ever since I met you. Why else do you think I asked you to hang out with me and my friends that day?"

Emi sighed from behind the tent looking at her husband who had come over to see what the commotion was, "He has such a way with words, why couldn't you ask me to marry you like that?" Behind him Gwyn –who had come running when Kimie had told her Ryou was going to propose- giggled.

Seto couldn't help smiling mischievously as he brushed away that strand of hair that was always in her face, "would you have liked it if I had asked you that way?" his wife fell silent for a moment remembering the day Seto has hazed her to marry him.

"Well you're proposal was very you, which I loved."

"I thought so"

Inside of the tent Mir was crying, it was just too good to be true, it couldn't be true, "That's too mushy to be true!"

Ryou looked almost as upset as Mir, how could he make her believe he was in love with her? "But it is! What can I say to make you believe me?"

"I'll never…." She was cut off by Emi coming into the tent.

"That's not fair Mir! You get your guy to go all mushy and you don't believe him and my guy didn't and I did!"

"That's because everyone knew Seto was head over heels in love with you!"

Ryou grabbed Mir making her face him, his brown eyes full of desperation "but I'm in love with you!"

" WHY!? I'm not even remotely wonderful! And you're an angel!"

Ryou sighed, where did she get ideas like this? HE was an angel!? He wasn't even close and Mir… Mir was the savor of his heart. "What do I say to make you believe me?"

"You can't cuz I don't!"

Emi rolled her eyes; this was getting out of hand. Both her sister and brother-in-law-to-be were getting so upset over nothing. But she didn't have to say anything because Gwyn spoke first. "Ryou, just kiss her" Ryou couldn't help but fight back a smile as he pulled Mir to him gently kissing her. At first his touch was just filled with longing, a silent plea, begging her to believe his honest feelings for her. But suddenly it changed, all his bottled up emotions spilled over. He couldn't control that burning desire he had been trying to suppress for so long. It was like he was finely free to express how he felt. Who cared if the girl didn't believe, he'd MAKE her believe!

Mir felt slightly dizzy from the intensity of his love for her. The emotions were so strong and over bearing. She could hardly breathe from passion that was burring inside her. She felt like that peace of her heart she had always been missing was suddenly there. Like all that strange loneliness she felt was suddenly just a bad dream. Was he feeling this too? How could he not?

Ryou slowly broke away from her panting slightly for breath as he rested his forehead against hers. "Do you believe me now?" he whispered

Mir smiled shyly looking up into his chocolate brown eyes –so intense and full of emotion- "…If I say no will you kiss me again?" Ryou's face lit up into that smile that Mir loved so much.

"No, you have to say yes

Mir laughed hugging him closer to herself, "my angel has a little evil streak," Ryou looked down at her, still waiting for his answer.

"Well?"

Mir laughed pulling away from him for a moment "YES! DUAH!" Ryou laughed, never in his life had he ever felt so happy before.

"Well are you going to kiss me now? I think I'd addicted."

He looked down at her, his brown eyes meeting her purple ones as he once again leaned in to kiss her, "Me too" he whispered.

From the other side of the tent Mir's two sisters gave out aloud cries of excitement.

….

"Now for a quiet evening alone" Seto said settling down next to Emi who couldn't help but laugh as she snuggled next to him. Seto would never admit it but this was his favorite time of day, when everything was peaceful, just the two of them. Emi would always snuggle up next to him and they would talk or read or something. It didn't really matter as long as they were together. There was something about Emi's presence that just gave Seto an overwhelming sense of calm. Turning he looked down at Emi who was curled up under his arm, head resting against his chest as she flipped through a book on raising baby girls. Feeling his eyes on her Emi looked up, crystal meeting sapphire. Her smile light up the room for a moment before Seto stole a kiss.

"Ohhh what did I deserve that for?"

Seto flashed a mischievous smile positioned himself so that he was on top of Emi. His wife smiled up at him eyes twinkling with laughter.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my own wife?"

"Yeah, but it's so rare I feel like there is always a reason."

"Maybe I have a reason" He kissed her again "Maybe I don't"

"Mommy…. Gemma is crying" Both Seto and Emi turned to see Kimie in the door way. The sound of their daughter's cries slowly grow louder as Jamie walked in holding her. A slightly annoyed look on his face, but Emi knew better. Ever since Gemma had been born Jamie had turned into a big softie. He doted over the girl as if she was his own child.

When the six month old saw parents Gemma held out her hands, dark blue eyes wide and bright with tears. Seto rolled off Emi so she could take their child in her arms.

"Shhhhh" Emi whispered cradling the small girl in her arms. Kimie came and sat down next to Emi stroking her little sister's head. Jamie stood in the door way watching, a smirk on his face as he looked at Seto. The CEO of one of the biggest companies was pouting next to his wife as she doted over their child. Their adopted daughter had somehow sheezed her way in-between them.

"Is she ok?" Gwyn and Mokuba stood in the door way. They had just gotten back from a movie and were still dressed.

"Yeah just a little fussy." Emi whispered, Gwyn smiled at Jamie giving him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder before walking over to the bed "How did everything go?" Emi asked as Gwyn sat on the edge of the bed. Mokuba glanced at Jamie who looked away trying not to laugh. Mokuba looked slightly confused until he caught Seto's eyes. To the elder Kaiba's greater annoyance his younger brother started to chuckle.

"It went well, I think we will be going to Paris in a few months! I'm so excited."

"Wow who planned the slumber party?" Ryou asked walking into the bedroom; his hand was clasped tightly around Mir's.

"And forgot to invite us?" The brunette asked pulling her hand out of Ryou's grip to leap onto the large king size bed. Ryou fallowed her standing at the edge laughing.

"Gemma did, she does what she wants" Kimi said crawling into Mir's lap. Ryou smiled down at the small girl ruffling his soon to be niece's hair.

"She gets it from me."

"Oh I hope not."

"Awww Seto, that's no way to talk to your sister-in-law, do you want me to take my approval away."

"It's a little too late for that Mir, since we already have three children." Emi said holding out her free hand for Jamie to come over as she scooted close to Seto so her son could sit on the bed. He did so sending Seto a smug smile before Emi gave him a motherly kiss. Annoyed Jamie tried to pull away face bright red as he tried to pull together some of his dignity coughing.

"And from what Mom told me, you were the first one who wanted them to get married Aunt Mir."

"Shut up Jamie, I can still whip you."

"I'm almost as tall as you."

"That's not much of a feat since she's so short."

"RYOU! How could you! Betraying your own fiancé!"

Gwyn laughed at her sister's annoyance leaning up against Mokuba who put his arm around her kissing her head.

"So much for that quiet evening alone" Seto mumbled into Emi's ear before kissing it. The blonde giggled leaning forward nuzzling his cheek. She would never admit it –because it would make Seto mad- but this was her favorite part of the day…

And they lived happily ever after;

Together

Forever

The end

….…

So that last part was the ending I decided on. No matter what I change in the story later on that is how I want it to end. With everyone together just being… themselves in everyday life. Like there is more but that is all you need to know.

Sorry now I'm getting sappy… It's hard to say good bye, this has been such a HUGE chunk of my life. It has gotten me thought some struggles and I feel like I have grown just as much as Emi, Mir, and Gwyn. They are my children and I am letting them leave the nest.

GAH! Ok sappy Liz is DONE!

I seriously though I feel SO bad for these last few chapters! Especially Ryou's proposal, seriously Mir, you've been dating him for at least a few years now how thick do you think you have to be to NOT think he's going to want to marry you. –Laughs-

Oh well, I really do hope you can all forgive me, I tried. And like I said I plan on someday making this into a novel soooo just think maybe in a few years you can get the extended addition… like the Lord of the Rings movies.

Yes I just compared my crappy fanfics to Lord of the Rings… deal.

Also, you can follow me on **Tumblr **if you want. I post my musings, pictures, and even short fics. Who knows if you show up maybe we can write a small short story together! I'm always game for anything! Plus I'm not ready to leave you my dear readers! I love you all too much! Honestly I am so sad this is over.

**Now to you all: My reviewers, the ones who bring happiness into my life. You are the true soul of this story. Because of you all this story has gone this far. **

**I love you all, forever and always! **

**Lightest'Ink****-**

Wow look at me! Posting chapters so fast you can't keep up! Haha I'm so glad you liked the wedding! I had a lot of fun with their whole romance.

I love getting those kind of reviews! (Like yours) that inspire you to keep writing! Honestly they are the whole reason I kept writing and never forgot about this story. But I totally understand about the whole "if things go according to plan" It's crazy how life gets into the way of pleasure. The sad part is that the older you get the less time you have for the things you love. It becomes more of forcing yourself to MAKE time.

It's great to have you back too! I miss talking to you! I'll have to go check out your story now! :D

Mirai Reiko -

That scene when Mokuba asks Seto for love advice is one of my favorites! I had SUCH a blast writing it. I have always loved Seto and Mokuba's relationship, it's so adorable! I was re-watching a few episodes of Yugioh and just the pride Mokuba has for Seto is so ADORABLE! (plus I kind of just love Mokuba! He's so cute!) I may write a few more Mokuba and Gwyn oneshots! I love those two.

Oh Ryou and his adorable vocabulary! I'm not going to lie, most of his dialogue was written by my friend Kit. She has his voice down to a T.

Haha honestly, the reason I didn't was because it was way to… awkward… I mean you'd THINK since I'm almost 25 now I shouldn't think Sex is so… awkward but I still do. (It might not help that I'm still a virgin XD) But in a way I think it fit their relationship. It was built more on their friendship and supporting each other not so much the physical. But I was a little nervous about it since I wasn't sure what I fans would want. But your review was AMAZING. Thank you so much! I don't know how to express how much it meant to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

So as my loyal fan tell me… was the ending not horrid? I know it wasn't the BEST but I tried.

**I really can't thank you all enough! I truly, truly REALLY love you all SO MUCH! I am trying not to cry here! All those chapters all those ideas! You stuck with me through thick and thin! **

**You guys are truly amazing! **

**And I love each and everyone of you!**

**So I better go before I wear out my welcome… **

**Love ya'll!**

**Liz**

**(And this isn't good bye! Follow me on tumblr! And we can talk until we are old and gray!) **


End file.
